


Come Out At Night

by KissMyAsthma



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M, OOC, Tom i Serge w nowych rolach, alternative universe, kryminalista na wolności, miejscami u gon get spooked by thoughts of death, randki online, szpital psychiatryczny, tinderowe przygody, tomerge - Freeform, trochę ???, trochę angst, trochę smut, tw: depresja, tw: myśli samobójcze, tw: samobójstwo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: when you know you're about to end it all, you may as well have some fun first.Historia pewnego znużonego życiem lekarza, który podejmuje decyzję o tym, że już mu nie zależy.





	1. Chapter 1

-…powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć.

-Wiesz, że nie mam czasu na związki.

-A kto mówi o związku? Kogoś na jedną noc! Szybki numerek na pewno by ci poprawił humor!

Doktor Meighan skrzywił się, słysząc pomysł kolegi z pracy.

-Niby z kim? Nie zakręcę się wokół nikogo ze szpitala, to byłoby nieetyczne. A na łażenie po klubach nie mam ani czasu, ani chęci. – mężczyzna zaakcentował swoje słowa z impetem upuszczając na podłogę stertę dokumentów. – Niech nikt tego nie rusza.

Josh uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc na nierówną wieżę ze skoroszytów:

-Jak zostawisz to na podłodze, to woźny weźmie to do kotłowni.

-To niech nie wchodzi do gabinetu, nie potrzebuję go tutaj. – burknął Thomas, zabierając się za kolejne akta pacjentów.

Jego rudowłosy towarzysz westchnął i rozsiadł się wygodniej na fotelu, z satysfakcją zerkając na dokumentację medyczną, której uzupełnienie nie było jego problemem. 

-Wracając do tematu… Załóż sobie konto na portalu randkowym. Mnóstwo ludzi tak robi, na pewno znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie chętny na jakąś szybką akcję, bez zobowiązań!

Słowa przez chwilę wisiały w powietrzu, zdając się nie docierać do doktora Meighana, pochłoniętego gorączkowym przerzucaniem szeleszczących kartek. Dr Homme już myślał, że będzie musiał powtórzyć propozycję, żeby Tom raczył na nią zareagować, okazało się jednak, że Meighan mógł się pochwalić podzielnością uwagi.

-Nie kręci mnie to i nie bawię się w takie rzeczy. Zresztą, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy mógłbym wierzyć temu, co pisze mi przypadkowa osoba?

-A mówiłeś przecież, że nie szukasz niczego na dłuższą metę?- zauważył Josh. - A skoro tak, to co cię obchodzi, czy ktoś ci kłamie, czy nie? Nie musisz wiedzieć, czy laska ma 25 lat czy 35, żeby ją zerżnąć. A psychopaci nie szukają sobie ofiar na tinderze… A nawet jeżeli tak, to tobie nic nie grozi, ofiarami są ładne, młode kobiety, a nie zarośnięci, zmęczeni życiem faceci wkraczający w wiek średni.- Homme wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, na co doktor Meighan rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem . –Tak czy inaczej, mógłbyś tego spróbować. 

-Głupi pomysł. – skwitował Thomas. –a ty zamierzasz tu siedzieć, czy łaskawie ruszysz dupsko na obchód? Kogoś na pewno trzeba przyćpać, żeby się nie zaczął zbyt gwałtownie ślinić. 

-Urzeka mnie twój entuzjazm. –rudowłosy lekarz z ociąganiem wstał z fotela. – Poprosić Joan, żeby podrzuciła ci kawę?

Tom parsknął i wskazał na stojący obok biurka kosz:

-Widzisz te puste kubki? Jeszcze jedna kawa i dostanę drgawek jak facet z piątki.

-Może byś się dzięki temu rozruszał! – rzucił na odchodne Josh, a gdy doktor myślał, że ma już kolegę z głowy- rudowłosy łeb ponownie wychylił się zza framugi. –I serio się z kimś prześpij, dobrze ci to zrobi.

Nareszcie drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a doktor Thomas Meighan został sam w towarzystwie sterty papierów, które wolałby wepchnąć do gardła ordynatora, niż je wypełniać - ale mężczyzna znał swoje obowiązki, więc bez gadania wziął się do roboty, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad słowami drugiego lekarza.

 

Kilka godzin później doktor Meighan otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania i wszedł, nie kłopocząc się nawet zapalaniem światła w przedsionku. W ciemnościach zdjął płaszcz, kaszkiet i szalik, które zostawił na wieszaku, w towarzystwie swojego skórzanego nesesera, po czym skierował się do kuchni.

W tym pomieszczeniu zapalił już światło i skrzywił się, zrażony jasnością żarówki. Po szybkim przeglądzie szafek zdecydował się nalać do czajnika wody, a oczekując na jej zagotowanie się – zdjął wieczko z kartonika z jakiś daniem błyskawicznym („zalewasz wrzątkiem, 5 minut i gotowe!”), którego skład w większości stanowiły rozmaite E – nie, żeby go to specjalnie interesowało; w obecnym stanie niespecjalnie obchodziły go wartości odżywcze (a raczej ich brak) w czymkolwiek, co właśnie zamierzał zjeść.

Tom zdążył wyłączyć gaz pod czajnikiem nim rozległ się przenikliwy gwizd, który na pewno nie zapewniłby mu popularności u sąsiadów – o ile potrzeba gorącej wody chociażby do herbaty, była rzeczą całkowicie rozumianą i akceptowaną, skłonność do jej akceptacji była raczej niska o 5 nad ranem. 

Zalewając wrzątkiem coś, co miała stanowić potrawę makaronową (cokolwiek ta nazwa miała znaczyć), doktor ze znużeniem pomyślał o kolejnym przedłużonym dyżurze. To, że miał wyjść z pracy o 19, a wyszedł o 4, nie powinno być przez niego akceptowane- mogło doprowadzić tylko do tego, że jego przełożeni częściej będą sobie pozwalać na zatrzymywanie go po godzinach. Ale, myślał Thomas, mieszając zawartość kubeczka łyżką, co on miał więcej do roboty? Niezależnie o której by wrócił, i tak miał w planach sen, więc czy to naprawdę stanowiło jakąś różnicę?

Chęć i mobilizację do opuszczania swojego mieszkania w celu innym niż dotarcie do pracy Meighan utracił już dłuższy czas temu. Na początku myślał, że po dyżurach jest po prostu zbyt zmęczony, by szlajać się po mieście i szukać szczęścia w przypadkowych miejscach- ale pewnego razu, gdy miał do dyspozycji wolne całe trzy dni, jeden po drugim (władze ośrodka wolały dać mu wolne, niż zapłacić więcej) okazało się, że nie chciało mu się chcieć. W ciągu tamtych dni ledwo udało mu się wywlec z łóżka do toalety czy na papierosa, o bardziej zaawansowanych czynnościach nie mówiąc.

Doktor Thomas Meighan był psychiatrą. Wiedział, z czym mogą, a raczej z czym bez wątpienia wiążą się jego objawy. 

Ale wolał o tym nie myśleć. 

Na tyle, ile było to możliwe, mężczyzna angażował się w pracę- pełnil swoje obowiązki, często brał nadgodziny, a nawet wyręczał dra Homme w wielu zadaniach; wszystko po to, by się czymś zająć. Bo w domu tego nie miał – nie potrafił znaleźć sobie żadnego zajęcia, nie interesowała go żadna aktywność, poza zaspokajaniem podstawowych potrzeb – a nawet z tym było czasami ciężko.  
Przez większość czasu naprawdę dobrze się maskował – robiąc swoje, nie przyciągając do siebie zbytniej uwagi (no, może czasami, gdy bywał zbyt opryskliwy). Ale czasami, tak jak dzisiaj, któryś z kolegów czy koleżanek z pracy wykazywał wręcz zaskakujące zainteresowanie sprawami doktora, oczywiście proponując różne rodzaje remediów. Tak jak dzisiaj, Josh z tym całym tinderem,czy jak to tam zwał. 

Taaa, na pewno się będzie zajmował takimi pierdołami. Już prędzej zacząłby grać w Candy Crush, na pewno lepiej zajęłoby mu czas, i nie wymagało kontaktów z innymi ludźmi. 

Chociaż, może? Może powinien się przekonać, czy przypadkowy seks (kolejne z zachowań ryzykownych, a przynajmniej alarmujących, na jego liście, zaraz obok nadużywania substancji, niejedzenia, myślach konkretnego rodzaju i spaniu więcej, niż wskazywałaby norma) zapewni mu dość rozrywki, żeby pobudzić go do żwawszego funkcjonowania? Ale, ale… To wymagałoby wyjścia z domu, spędzenia przynajmniej kilku godzin w towarzystwie ludzi na, nie daj boże, czczym gadaniu, o zainteresowaniach, pracy, czy innych głupotach o których doktor nie miał ochoty myśleć. Czy można się umówić tylko na seks? Żadnego nadmiernego gadania, tylko stosunek i do domu? Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, czy Thomas w ogóle miał ochotę na seks?

Zabawiając się rozmyślaniami na temat pomysłu kolegi, Meighan zjadł prawie połowę zawartości kubka z daniem błyskawicznym, a resztę wyrzucił do kosza – chociaż ilość konserwantów zawartych w małym pojemniczku prawdopodobnie zachowałaby jego zawartość w niezmienionym stanie przynajmniej przez miesiąc. 

Doktor przemieścił się w stronę okna, po drodze sięgając po paczkę papierosów. Otworzył okno i usiadł na parapecie, leniwie wygrzebując z paczki zapalniczkę, a po dłuższej chwili udało mu się również wydobyć papierosa. Mężczyzna odpalił, zaciągnął się głęboko i oparł się o futrynę, przymknąwszy oczy.

Właściwie, czemu nie. Może faktycznie się rozerwie? Może powinien spróbować? Ostatecznie, szukanie kochanka przez internet to minimum z minimum, Meighan mógłby dać z siebie chociaż tyle.

Następne zaciągnięcie przepełnione było toksycznym dymem i wątpliwościami. A co, jeżeli ktoś będzie od niego oczekiwał więcej, niż Thomas gotów byłby dać? Wszystko, co mógł zaoferować, to seks- żadnego gadania, żadnych zwierzeń, żadnego wyskoczenia na kawę. W sumie, skoro tego oczekiwał, to równie dobrze mógłby zadzwonić po prostytutkę – ale miał dość godności osobistej, by nie chcieć płacić za seks. Nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko.

Następny wdech i doktor zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to właściwie działa i ile powinien o sobie powiedzieć, aby spełnić wymagane minimum do weryfikacji, i jak długo przyjdzie mu czekać na jakiś odzew. 

Właściwie, to może być nawet ciekawe doświadczenie.

Po chwili Meighan zarejestrował jak sięga po telefon, i szuka aplikacji randkowej. Pobrała się dość szybko, i po zgaszeniu papierosa Thomas już tworzył konto.

 

Jestem  
[x] Mężczyzną  
[ ] Kobietą

 

Szukam  
[x] Mężczyzny  
[x] Kobiety

 

Przez moment doktor zawahał się przed podaniem wieku, rozważając możliwość nieszkodliwego przeinaczenia prawdy… Ale szukając partnera na jedną noc wiek nie będzie grał dużej roli, więc ostatecznie Tom uzupełnił metryczkę zgodnie z prawdą. Typ sylwetki, kolor oczu, kilka innych szczegółów, które miały służyć ocenieniu go pod względem wizualnym…. Na litość boską, chcą zdjęcia? I co jeszcze?

Doktor Meighan nie był typem, który miał galerię zapchaną przypadkowymi selfies – właściwie, na telefonie przechowywał więcej zdjęć rozmaitych ran i urazów, których nabawili się jego psychiczni pacjenci, niż zdjęć jakichkolwiek ludzi. Późna pora i brak oświetlenia nie stanowiły zaś odpowiednich warunków do obfotografowywania się- nie, żeby Tom w ogóle miał na to ochotę – dlatego właśnie mężczyzna uznał, że spróbuje swojego szczęścia bez zdjęcia profilowego. Jego szanse na znalezienie partnera lub partnerki na noc dramatycznie spadały, ale on i tak nie brał całego przedsięwzięcia serio, więc równie dobrze może do tego podejść w taki sposób. 

Tom dodał do swojego biogramu znak zodiaku, zawód, a także przybliżoną lokację. Wyraźnie też podkreślił, że szuka niezobowiązującego, jednonocnego spotkania. Po tych wszystkich weryfikacjach i aktualizacjach uznał, że dość na tyle – wyłączył aplikację, niespecjalnie nawet zaciekawiony tym, czy w nocy przybędą mu jakieś wiadomości, czy też nie. 

Położywszy telefon i okulary na stoliku nocnym, doktor rozebrał się i wkopał w pościel, w końcu zadowolony- dokładnie o tym bowiem marzył od momentu, gdy poprzedniego dnia rano zadzwonił jego budzik. Nareszcie pozwalając sobie na odprężenie, doktor Meighan zasnął; snem osoby zmęczonej, pozbawionym marzeń sennych – i właśnie tego Thomas potrzebował.


	2. Chapter 2

Poranna rutyna niczym nie różniła się od tego, jak wyglądała poprzedniego poranka, ani jak miałaby wyglądać za dziesięć następnych- Thomas bez ociągania wstał, wziął prysznic, ubrał się, wyczyścił okulary, zastąpił śniadanie kubkiem kawy i papierosem i wyszedł z mieszkania. Dzień w pracy również się nie wyróżniał – ci sami pacjenci, ten sam personel, wszystko zgodnie z przewidywaniem; nawet atak padaczki chłopaka z sali numer 7 zdawał się być wpisany w harmonogram!

Każdy dzień taki sam- banda otumanionych lekami pacjentów, kadra lekarska i pielęgniarska, którą stać było na więcej, ale dawała z siebie tylko niezbędne minimum, i personel wierzący, że wszyscy w ośrodku, łącznie z lekarzami, są szurnięci – niezbyt zachęcające otoczenie.

Thomas wychylał się z papierosem z okna łazienki dla mężczyzn na szóstym piętrze. Otoczenie szpitala stanowił nieduży parczek, z kilkoma zabiedzonymi drzewkami, które ledwo trzymały się prosto, stojąc w pobliżu poobdrapywanych z farby ławek. Wokół budynku ciągnął się szeroki na półtora metra, betonowy chodnik – a pod wschodnim skrzydłem znajdował się pokryty pękającym asfaltem parking.

Gdyby wejść na dach… Chociaż właściwie, szóste piętro stanowiło już odpowiednią wysokość. Gdyby chcieć skoczyć z tylu metrów, najpewniej skończyłoby się to śmiertelnie. Ale przecież Thomas nie był desperatem, poza tym- takie rozwiązanie godziłoby w jego poczucie estetyki. No i po co robić z siebie przedstawienie? Zostawiać mokrą plamę, roztrzaskaną czaszkę? Nie, on nie chciał widowiskowego Wielkiego Finału. On po prostu chciał przestać czuć to znużenie, to wszechogarniające zmęczenie- ale nie zmęczenie ciała, tylko…

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się szybko i zgasił papierosa, peta rzucił do toalety. Czuł niesmak w ustach po tym, jak w zamyśleniu zaciągnął się podpalonym filtrem- uznał więc, że sprawdzi, czy ktoś nie zostawił w pokoju lekarskim jakichś miętówek, czy chociaż tabletek na kaszel.

Po wejściu do gabinetu lekarskiego Thomas pstryknął włącznik światła… I w tym momencie powitał go piskliwy okrzyk i rzucone niższym głosem, donośne przekleństwo.  
W następnej chwili z pomieszczenia wybiegała Bree Robinson- jedna z uroczych, blondwłosych pielęgniarek.

-Nie obijasz się.- podsumował Thomas, obserwując zapinającego koszulę doktora Homme.

-Nie wszyscy narzekają na brak zasobów, niektórzy z nich korzystają.- mruknął Joshua, doprowadzając do względnego porządku roztrzepane włosy. – Sam powinieneś…

-Nie będę spał z koleżankami z pracy.- wszedł mu w zdanie Tom. –To nie służy relacjom w zespole.

-Ja bym powiedział, że właśnie je zacieśnia!- uśmiechnął się rudzielec, Meighan zaś zaczął przerzucać przedmioty leżące na stole, w poszukiwaniu cukierków.

-Zacieśnia, zwłaszcza jak sobie nabruździcie i będziecie się unikali, aż w końcu jedno z was zrezygnuje z pracy. Genialny pomysł, romansowanie w szpitalu, akurat twój pułap intelektualny…

-Ej, weź się uspokój.- rzucił Josh, rzucając w kolegę jedną ze sfatygowanych poduszek. – Widzisz, o tym mówiłem, może jakbyś ty sobie znalazł rozrywkę, to nie chodziłbyś taki upierdliwy.

-Pewnego dnia poproszę cię o uwagę na temat inny niż przypadek medyczny, ale póki co, nie prosiłem cię o nic, i dokładnie nic chciałbym otrzymać.

Homme uniósł brwi, z zaskoczeniem patrząc na doktora Meighana, który nie kłopotał choćby z podniesieniem wzroku w trakcie rzucania niemiłych uwag.

-Wszystko okej?- zapytał rudowłosy lekarz, a Tom aż podskoczył, zaskoczony pytaniem.

-Czemu miałoby nie być?-odpowiedział pytająco, odruchowo przyjmując defensywną postawę.

-Ty mi powiedz. Od jakiegoś czasu chodzisz przygaszony. – po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, doktor Homme dodał -Wiesz, jak potrzebujesz pogadać, to przecież jestem specjalistą, więc…

-Ja też jestem specjalistą. Lepszym od ciebie. – Tom zdobył się na wątły, nieszczery uśmiech, ale tyle chyba wystarczyło jego koledze.

Joshua wybuchnął śmiechem, zadowolony z tego, że z jego kompanem wszystko gra, i pozwolił sobie zmienić temat na lżejszy:

-A jak tam twoje randki online?

-Moje co?

Meighan przez chwilę marszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć o czym mówi drugi mężczyzna, i faktycznie- po chwili przypomniał sobie wczorajszą spontaniczną decyzję o wypróbowaniu aplikacji randkowej.

-Aaach, to… Nie wiem, założyłem sobie to coś, ale…

-O proszę, to już postęp! I jak, masz jakiś odzew?- zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Josh, podnosząc się w końcu z kanapy, aby podejść do Thomasa, a przy okazji nalać sobie trochę kawy.

-Nie wiem.- odparł mężczyzna, dziwiąc się zirytowanemu westchnięciu kolegi. –No co? Nie sprawdzałem tego jeszcze.

Homme pokręcił głową, zażenowany kolegą. Upijając kawę wystawił do niego swoją dłoń.

-Co chcesz?

-Daj mi swój telefon, zaraz sprawdzimy, co tam namieszałeś.

Tym razem to doktor Meighan westchnął, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, ale wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego smartfona i podał go koledze.

-No i co my tu mamy….- mruknął do siebie Joshua, sprawnie obsługując aplikację. –Hej, masz tu kilka wiadomości! Czemu ich jeszcze nie przeczytałeś?

Thomas wzruszył ramionami:

-Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że je dostałem?

Joshua spojrzał na lekarza jak na idiotę:  
-Po to masz powiadomienia.

-Nie mam powiadomień, zablokowałem wszystkie, żeby mnie nie wkurwiały.

Tom był pewien, że usłyszał niewybredny komentarz pod swoim adresem, ale zignorował go – zamiast tego, zaglądał przez ramię kolegi, żeby zobaczyć, co też on kombinuje z jego profilem.

-Większość rzeczy masz dobrze… Odpowiedz w końcu na te wiadomości, i ustaw sobie jakieś zdjęcie. O cholera, ale zapomniałeś wybrać preferowaną płeć…

-Nie zapomniałem.

Joshua spojrzał na doktora Meighana, jakby go zamurowało, a potem raz jeszcze spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, żeby się upewnić, że niczego nie przeoczył.

-No ale przecież masz tu i kobiety, i mężczyzn…

-Tak ma być.

Doktor Homme starał się ukryć niedowierzanie, ale jego zdziwiona mina nie służyła temu zbyt dobrze, więc Meighan pokręcił głową z irytacją:

-Niektórzy ludzie są bi, Josh… Oddawaj to.- Thomas wyrwał koledze swój telefon i schował go do kieszeni.

Rudowłosy lekarz wyrwał się z odrętwienia i zaraz zaczął niezręcznie zapewniać:

-Nie zrozum mnie źle, Tom! Ja nic do tego nie mam, po prostu się zdziwiłem…

-Zauważyłem. – rzucił chłodno doktor Meighan, a zaraz po tym podszedł do nieopróżnionego jeszcze dzbanka z poranną kawą, i wylał do kubka wszystko, co tam zostało.

Przez chwilę między mężczyznami panowała niezręczna cisza- niezręczna, albo wynikająca po prostu z tego, że oboje popijali zimną kawę.

Po krótkiej chwili odezwał się doktor Homme:

-No to ten… Teraz masz nawet większą szansę na znalezienie sobie kogoś na jedną noc, to może sprawdzisz te wiadomości?

Zmrużywszy oczy, zupełnie jakby nie miał swoich okularów na nosie, Tom zwrócił się do towarzysza podejrzliwym tonem:

-Czemu tak cię to interesuje, Josh? To chyba moja sprawa, czy znajdę sobie kogoś do łóżka, czy nie?

-Potraktuj to jako kumpelską troskę, dobra?

-Od kiedy ty się o mnie troszczysz?

Doktor Homme nie odpowiedział- zamiast tego dopił kawę i umył kubek, nawet nie przymierzając się do wyduszenia z siebie czegokolwiek. Doktor Meighan tymczasem przeglądał skrzynkę odbiorczą w której, istotnie, znajdowało się kilka wiadomości.

Na wstępie usunął dwie, które wysłane były przez kobiety ze snapchatowym psim filtrem na zdjęciu. Następnie do kosza trafiły te napisane w jakimś arabskim języku, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Poza nimi – w skrzynce doktora zostało jeszcze kilka pozycji, które zaczynały się od zwykłego ‘cześć’, często w towarzystwie uśmiechniętej emotki, albo od różnych wariacji ‘t/b?’.

-Co to znaczy?- zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd Joshua, który zajrzał koledze przez ramię.

-O tym mówisz? –upewnił się Thomas, wskazując palcem na skrót. –Pytają, czy jestem aktywny, czy pasywny. – odparł krótko mężczyzna, a jego towarzysz pokiwał głową.

-Aha, okej, fajnie…

-Interesują cię przy okazji moje preferencje względem facetów?- kontynuował Tom, nieznacznie unosząc brwi, a Homme przez chwilę obserwował drugiego lekarza próbując określić, czy tylko się z niego nabija, czy może jednak pyta poważnie.

-Jak długo nie zamierzasz zarywać do mnie, rób sobie co chcesz.

Meighan parsknął śmiechem:

-Nie wyobrażaj sobie, mam swoje standardy.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz. Nie powinieneś się z frustracji pieprzyć z pierwszą lepszą osobą, która będzie chętna. – stwierdził Josh wszechwiedzącym tonem, a zanim Tom zdążył wykpić jakże użyteczną poradę- mężczyzna już miał na podorędziu kolejną:

-Powinieneś sobie jeszcze ustawić profilówkę, żeby w ogóle znalazł się ktoś chętny.

-Teraz jakoś nie mam zdjęcia, a ludzie do mnie napisali?- zauważył Meighan.

-Ale jak będą widzieli, co masz do zaoferowania, to dostaniesz ciekawsze propozycje. Mało ludzi zdecyduje się na kota w worku, a może akurat przyciągniesz kogoś, komu spodoba się broda czy okulary. – doktor Homme zdawał się bardzo pewny tego co mówił- dość, by bez ceregieli wyciągnąć drugiemu lekarzowi telefon z ręki, a wspomnianego lekarza przesunąć w lepiej oświetlony punkt pokoju.

-Wiesz o czym mówisz.- stwierdził mężczyzna, mrużąc lekko oczy, zaatakowane światłem z pobliskiej lampy.

-No ba. A teraz nie gadaj, i uśmiech!

Dało się słyszeć kliknięcie aparatu… A zaraz potem, niezadowolone mruknięcie rudowłosego lekarza.

-Mógłbyś wyglądać mniej, no nie wiem, mniej jakby zaciągnięto cię tutaj siłą?- zaproponował Joshua, na co Tom uniósł brwi.

-Ale przecież to właśnie zrobiłeś.

Doktor Homme westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową, zupełnie jak matka niezadowolona z syna, który nieumiejętnie wyprasował koszulę.

-Bo chcę ci pomóc. A teraz, serio, pomyśl o tym, jak fajnie będzie jak znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kto ci obciągnie, i się uśmiechnij.

Kolejne kliknięcie… I kolejny nieusatysfakcjonowany odgłos ze strony lekarza.

-To głupie.- stwierdził doktor Meighan, nim Josh rzucił jakąś uwagę. –Niech będzie cokolwiek ci wyszło, miała być moja twarz, to i jest, tyle wystarczy.- dodał znużonym tonem i wyciągnął dłoń, aby odzyskać swój telefon.

-Nie wyglądasz na tamtych zdjęciach zachęcająco. – Homme przyglądał się efektom własnego porywu fotograficznego. –Wyglądasz na smutnego i zmęczonego.

Thomas spojrzał na kolegę, jakby powiedział najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie.

-Opowiedz mi o tym więcej, doktorze, bo nie mam luster w domu.

Rudowłosy lekarz poddał się, nie będąc specjalnie ciekawym tego, co jeszcze może powiedzieć mu opryskliwy kolega, i podał mu smartfona.

-Powodzenia, może się nad tobą zlituje jakaś panna z dobrym sercem.

-Tak, tak, dzięki, na pewno. – mruknął Thomas z irytacją. –A czy ty przypadkiem nie masz czegoś do roboty? Nie zostajesz dzisiaj na nocny dyżur? – podpytał lekarz, rzucając okiem na ekran główny apki.

-No właśnie… - cisza, która nastąpiła po tych słowach, skłoniła Toma do oderwania wzroku od telefonu, i zerknięcia na kolegę – który uśmiechał się, w założeniu, jak najbardziej niewinnie.

-No właśnie co?- zapytał Meighan, mimowolnie nastraszając się.

-Zastanawiałem się… Skoro póki co i tak nie masz planów, a twój wysyp chętnych partnerów dopiero się pojawi… Nie chciałbyś może mnie dzisiaj zastąpić?

Thomas posłał mężczyźnie lodowate spojrzenie:

-Wiedziałem.

-No przestań, przecież…

-Wiedziałem, kurwa. No przecież. – doktor Meighan uśmiechnął się gorzko pod nosem -Taka ruda pała jak ty nie pomogłaby mi bezinteresownie.

-Thomas, ale bez ubliżania, przecież jesteśmy kolegami…

-Pójdziesz kiedyś za to do piekła.- fuknął Tom, rzucając okiem na leżące na stole karty pacjentów, którymi miał się tego wieczora zająć Homme. –Będziesz tam siedział w jakimś kretyńskim białym garniturku, i namawiał ludzi, żeby ci zaufali, a później weźmiesz ten jebany, metaforyczny nóż, i….

Joshua zaśmiał się, widząc bulwersującego się kolegę, i przyskoczył do niego, żeby go objąć ramieniem.

-Czyli co, zgadzasz się? –zapytał, nachylając się do niego poufale.

Thomas ze złością zmrużył oczy

-A żebyś sobie coś zwichnął, jak będziesz obracać kolejną pielęgniarkę.

-Też cię kocham, Tom. Pamiętaj, jesteś moim ulubionym lekarzem tutaj! –Homme wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, poklepał Thomasa po ramieniu, i już ściągał swój fartuch, żeby zaraz zamienić go na czarną, skórzaną kurtkę.

-Za każdym jebanym razem…- mruknął cicho doktor Meighan, patrząc, jak rudzielec macha mu na pożegnanie, i w podskokach wynosi się z gabinetu lekarskiego. –Czemu ja się na to godzę…

I Thomas mógł pytać, ale doskonale znał odpowiedź – przynajmniej miał jakieś zajęcie. Przecież to obojętne, czy będzie spał w domu, czy tutaj- a tu może się przynajmniej przydać. Wprawdzie jego przydatność ograniczy się tylko do zaordynowania leków usypiających i uspokajających- no ale to zawsze coś….

Z dobiegającym z samych głębin klatki piersiowej westchnięciem, doktor opadł na krzywą kanapę w pokoju lekarskim. Mebel zdawał się dosłownie mieć wyboje – nikogo nie obchodziło, czy to zbrylone wypełnienie, czy torujące sobie drogę na wolność sprężyny – dość, że było to miejsce niewiele wygodniejsze od zdewastowanych, parkowych ławek. Zapowiadała się cudowna noc.

Meighan uznał, że skoro i tak nie zapowiadało się na to, by miał się wyspać – równie dobrze może poświęcić więcej uwagi zabawie, którą zaproponował mu Homme, zgrywając troskę. Usta doktora wykrzywiły się w grymasie, gdy otwierał aplikację, ale musiał przyznać, że rudzielec dobrze to rozegrał. Wchodząc w tryb edycji profilu, po raz kolejny przyznał szczwanemu koledze rację – zdjęcia, które wykonał, nie wyglądały na takie, które zapewnią mu rzeszę wielbicieli. Ale on przecież nie szukał stałego adoratora – potrzebował tylko krótkiej rozrywki…

Ostatecznie ustawił na profilówkę to zdjęcie, na którym wyglądał na minimalnie bardziej zainteresowanego; na obu sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego i w niezbyt dobrym humorze, ale to, przed którym Josh podrzucił mu do głowy ciekawy obrazek, zdawało się odrobinę mniej odstraszające.

No cóż, przynajmniej może liczyć, że komuś spodoba się jego zarost, i może okulary.

Pozostając niespecjalnie przekonany, Thomas ponownie zawędrował do skrzynki odbiorczej -tymczasowo jednak nie pojawiło się w niej nic nowego. Mężczyzna planował odpowiedzieć na wiadomości odnośnie preferencji- zwłaszcza, że jeden z autorów takiego zapytania mógł się pochwalić naprawdę imponującym rozmiarem, co widać było po nieskromnym zdjęciu profilowym – ale ostatecznie doktor zdecydował, że zrobi to za chwilę.

Tymczasem wszedł w opcję przeglądania– jak przedstawiał krótki instruktaż, można było w ten sposób przerzucać między profilami różnych osób. Części można było wysłać wiadomość od razu, część zaś dopuszczała jedynie polajkowanie swojego profilu- droga komunikacji otwierała się dopiero, gdy zainteresowanie było wzajemne.

Póki co Thomas nie zawracał sobie głosy pisaniem wiadomości; wędrował tylko między różnymi kontami i oglądał, jak prezentują się ludzie.

Najpierw jednak- włączył filtry. Zadecydował, rzecz jasna, że interesują go zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni, ale tylko z pobliskiej okolicy. Zakres wiekowy ustawił suwakami- od 21 do 40 lat.

Jeżeli dobrze pamiętał, to z tego, co obiło mu się o uszy, jeżeli jakieś osoby wzajemnie się polubią, automatycznie pojawi się możliwość konwersacji. Jak się jednak okazało, wśród wielu ludzi niewielu prezentowało się faktycznie ciekawie.

Na pierwszy ogień – dziewczyna, 23 lata, ze zdjęciem zrobionym w lustrze. Krótka spódniczka eksponowała długie nogi, ale błysk flesza zasłaniał twarz i dekolt – a także eksponował brudne lustro. Informacja profilowa była zaś pełna kolorowych serduszek, kokardek i bóg wie czego, brakowało jednak konkretnych informacji - nawet imię było przeinaczone: wpisane ze znakami dolara zamiast S, i wykrzyknikiem zamiast litery I.

Nie, to zdecydowanie nie dla niego.

Co mamy dalej?

Gładko ogolony mężczyzna w garniturze, 25 lat, z widocznymi na twarzy plamami po trądziku i kołnierzykiem koszuli zapiętym tak ciasno, że zdawał się blokować swobodę oddechu. Jakby do zniechęcenia doktora miał nie wystarczyć sam wygląd – opis chłopaka mówił coś o prawie i crossficie.

Nie.

Następna osoba- nieco pulchna dziewczyna, z opaską z króliczymi uszami na głowie. Jakkolwiek ten jeden element był dziwny, 22-latka miała jednak całkiem miłą twarz, no i bardzo ładny, a przy tym bardzo głęboki dekolt. Doktor był skłonny zainteresować się tą panną… Ale zobaczył, że w opisie podkreśliła, że szuka ‘tatusia’.

Absolutnie. Nie.

Kolejna dziewczyna twierdziła, że ma 21 lat, ale rzut lekarskiego oka na wyeksponowaną na zdjęciu, niedojrzałą jeszcze sylwetkę pozwolił ocenić, że jest zdecydowanie młodsza.

Nie, dziewczynko, wracaj do lekcji, a nie szukaj rozrywki na portalu randkowym.

Zdjęcie następnego mężczyzny sprawiło, że doktor z zainteresowaniem uniósł brwi. Facet miał 27 lat, długie włosy, wesoły uśmiech, a na dodatek psa. Z opisu wynikało, że jest kimś w rodzaju hippisa – o to chyba chodziło z tym całym New Age, prawda? Meighan polajkował profil – mimo, że dopiero po fakcie doczytał coś o zainteresowaniu przeżyciami spirytualnymi, najchętniej z młodymi chłopcami.

Po przerzuceniu kilku kolejnych profili Thomasa znudziła ta zabawa – postanowił więc przejść się po oddziale, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego drogocenni wariaci przypadkiem nie przysparzają problemów.  
Doktor miał świadomość, że był jednym z nielicznych lekarzy, którzy robią nocne obchody – większość siedziała w pokoju lekarskim, i niewezwani – nie wyściubiali nosa z nory. Doktor Meighan uważał jednak, że przechadzka będzie dobrze o nim świadczyć- a w drodze powrotnej, zahaczy o męską toaletę, żeby zapalić.

Przechodząc obok stacji pielęgniarek Tom skinął głową Bree, która natychmiast zajęła się grzebaniem z jednej z szuflad z lekami- poza tym, obyło się bez zbędnych interakcji. Ku zdziwieniu Thomasa, wszyscy pacjenci spali – co wcale nie było częstym zdarzeniem. Czyżby Joshua kazał podać wszystkim jakieś prochy przed wyjściem? Cóż, jeżeli tak, to było to niemoralne, ale Tom doceniał zapewnienie mu spokojnej nocy - doktor Homme, najwyraźniej, miał resztki honoru.

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Meighan tkwił w szpitalu, podczas gdy rudy lekarz wybył w miasto.

Otwierając okno w ulubionej łazience – rzadko kto do niej zaglądał, bo znajdowała się na końcu korytarza, oddalonym od sal pacjentów – doktor zastanowił się, co by było, gdyby postawił kolegę z pracy w sytuacji bez wyjścia – i pewnego dnia po prostu nie przyszedł na swój dyżur. Oddział nie mógł zostać bez nadzoru, nie w psychiatryku; a gdyby Thomas nie zjawił się w szpitalu… Josh nie miałby wyjścia, jak tylko przedłużyć dyżur. Telefon Toma na pewno wibrowałby jak szalony, następnego dnia może ktoś nawet pofatygowałby się do jego mieszkania. Gdyby Thomas faktycznie coś planował, powinien zostawić drzwi od mieszkania otwarte, to szybciej go znajdą. Ale możliwe, że zanim zjawiłby się ktoś znajomy- okazję wywęszyłby złodziej, i zrabowałby mu mieszkanie, nie przejmując się leżącym w nim ciałem.

A może, zastanawiał się lekarz, odpalając papierosa, powinien wysłać komplet kluczy pocztą komuś zaufanemu, a sam zamknąłby się od środka na zamek? Ale komu? Komuś z personelu? Wątpił, żeby kogoś zainteresowała taka przesyłka. No chyba, że dołączyłby do niej list… Ale listy zdawały mu się przereklamowane.   
Tak, nic nikomu wcześniej nie mówiłem, a miałbym się wyżalać na papierze, żeby ktoś to przeczytał po mojej śmierci… Jeszcze czego.

Wprawdzie zawsze mógłby pozwolić swojemu ciału leżeć i gnić w spokoju, ale to by tak cuchnęło… Thomas nie należał do osób zaprzyjaźnionych ze swoimi sąsiadami, ale z drugiej strony – nie chciał im uprzykrzać życia takim smrodem.

Doktor wydmuchnął z ust dym, próbując uformować z niego kółeczko – bezskutecznie. Tak samo bezskuteczne są jego rozmyślania.

Niby mu na niczym nie zależy, a jednak – każdego dnia przychodził do szpitala, a nawet dawał się wkręcać w dodatkowe dyżury (Tom nie miał złudzeń; wiedział, że Homme nie zrewanżuje mu się w przyszłości tym samym). Może jednak zależy mu trochę bardziej, niż się zdaje?

Z kolejną porcja dymu nikotynowego, Thomas zastanowił się nad tym, czy byłby w stanie zrobić to o czym myśli. Czy tak? Ależ oczywiście, że tak! Ale… To byłaby kolejna robota do odwalenia. Jasne, dzięki temu nie musiałby się męczyć już z niczym, nigdy, ale jednorazowa próba samobójcza wymagałaby od niego więcej energii, niż wielokrotne rzucanie się na kilka godzin do łóżka, by rano ponownie wstać.

Nie, to nie chodziło o strach… Chodziło raczej o to, że mu się nie chciało tego robić. Nie: nie chciał. Nie chciało mu się. Łatwiej byłoby, gdyby ktoś zrobił to za niego – wtedy Thomas mógłby z czystym sumieniem odpocząć. Jego dusza nie byłaby skazana na potępienie, a rozmowy na pogrzebie nie byłyby okraszone wyrazami oburzenia i wymuszonego żalu. Gdyby tylko…

Meighan przymknął oczy, zaciągając się po raz kolejny, i próbował sobie wyobrazić, kto mógłby przyjść na jego pogrzeb. Parę osób z rodziny, współpracownicy… Przy dobrych wiatrach, może znajomi z liceum, albo ze studiów. Nic powalającego.

Dobra, koniec tych rozmyślań, pomyślał lekarz, gasząc papierosa o parapet. On tu sobie fantazjował, a przecież musiał już otrzymać przynajmniej dziesięć ofert matrymonialnych!

Wędrując korytarzem z powrotem do pokoju lekarskiego, Thomas ponownie chwycił za telefon i zajrzał do aplikacji – i, jak się okazało, istotnie, czekała na niego nowa wiadomość!

Niejaka Annie, lat 31, zapewniała doktora, że ma piękne, acz bardzo smutne oczy – a ona zrobi wszystko, by przegnać smutek z tego głębokiego spojrzenia!

Mężczyzna uważnie obejrzał profil adoratorki – prezentował on dość ładną kobietę, pracującą, jak twierdziła, w branży modowej. „Szukała kogoś, z kim mogłaby się zabawić – ale jeżeli zaiskrzy, to nie będzie miała nic przeciwko czemuś więcej ;)”

Pierwszą myślą Thomasa było to, że jeżeli kobieta tak pisze, to na pewno szuka stałego partnera – a w to nie miał ochoty się pakować.

Drugą - że w sumie jest ciekaw, ile mogłaby zrobić ta kobieta, żeby, jak to powiedziała, „przegnać jego smutek”.

Nie będąc pewnym swojej decyzji, odpisał kobiecie.

Przywitał się z nią, podziękował za komplement, odwdzięczył się równie miłym słówkiem, i zapytał, jak poprawiłaby mu humor?

Nie oczekując szybkiej odpowiedzi, Thomas przeskoczył do skrzynki odbiorczej, by rzucić okiem na mężczyzn, którzy wysłali mu zapytania o preferowaną pozycję.

Z puli zainteresowanych wyeliminował dwójkę, która w opisie profilu określiła się jako nie ulegający dyskusji topy. Z niejaką satysfakcją zauważył, że posiadacz godnego pozazdroszczenia wyposażenia nie jest jednoznacznie określony, a wręcz z chęcią poeksperymentuje –dlatego też Thomas napisał do niego.

Drugi mężczyzna z jego wiadomości, szczupło zbudowany blondyn, określił się jakoś bottom, który z chęcią pozwoli się zdominować – i chociaż Meighan nie był pewien, czy ma ochotę na takie zabawy, to odpisał chłopakowi.

Gdzieś w głowie kołatała mu się myśl, czy z tego wszystkiego coś będzie. Jasne, mnóstwo ludzi umawia się przez internet na jednorazowy seks – ale czy uda mu się znaleźć kogoś, kto naprawdę będzie miał ochotę na chwilę spotkania, bez zbędnego gadania?

Jego przemyślenia przerwało pojawienie się nowej wiadomości.

'Znam kilka sztuczek… Chętnie ci je przedstawię, gdy się spotkamy ]:> '

Oho, Annie się odezwała. I zapowiada się całkiem fajnie.

‘Pasuje ci jutro, koło 20?’ zapytał doktor Meighan bez ogródek, i oczekująco wpatrywał się w migające trzy kropeczki.

‘Hola, hola, ogierze… A może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? Nie jara mnie przypadkowy seks, chciałabym cię najpierw lepiej poznać :* ‘

No i tyle z interesującej propozycji.

Thomas nawet nie odpisał- z rozczarowanym westchnięciem opuścił konwersację.

Może tamci chłopcy okażą się bardziej chętni? Dowie się tego, gdy odpiszą.

A tymczasem, skoro nic się nie działo… Doktor Meighan mógł się zdrzemnąć.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudziło go pukanie w drzwi.

-Tak, proszę?

Do środka weszła jedna z pielęgniarek – Thomas nie widział jej w ciągu nocy, więc musiała przyjść na poranną zmianę; porę dnia sugerować mogło światło wpadające przez okna. 

-Doktorze, a jednak pan tu jest! – zawołała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. –Szukaliśmy pana!

-To coś słabo wam szło, byłem tu cały czas. – odparł Meighan, ściągając okulary i przecierając dłońmi twarz. –O co chodzi? 

-Jest pan już dobrze po godzinach. Może warto pójść do domu? 

Tom zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na zegar wiszący na ścianie – wskazywał kilka minut po 8.

-Przespałem całą noc? I nic się nie działo?- upewnił się lekarz, a pielęgniarka pokiwała głową.

-Tak, dziewczyny z nocki mówiły, że miały nadzwyczajnie spokojną zmianę. Poszczęściło się wam!

Thomas przeciągnął się, i aż wyrwał mu się cichy jęk – noc na sfatygowanej kanapie mu nie posłużyła.

-Pan lepiej trochę poćwiczy, to plecy nie będą boleć. – zaproponowała dziewczyna, opierając się o framugę, a Tom uniósł brwi, słysząc taki komentarz.

-Dzięki za propozycję, Sam, ale dobrze mi tak jak jest. –odpowiedział mężczyzna, sięgając po telefon, który w ciągu nocy spadł na podłogę. Lekarz schował go do kieszeni, wstał, i raz jeszcze się przeciągnął – aż coś mu strzyknęło w kręgosłupie.

Przez cały ten czas Samantha obserwowała go uważnie. 

-Jakby pan chciał pomocy, to byłam na kursie masażu, mogłabym pomóc. – rzuciła ni stąd, ni zowąd dziewczyna, a Thomas spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

-To miło z twojej strony, ale to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, jak mnie łupie w kręgosłupie po nocce. Wiek robi swoje.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się perliście i odgarnęła włosy za ucho:

-Proszę nie przesadzać, doktorze, przecież jest pan w sile wieku!

Tom po raz kolejny zrobił zdziwioną minę. A tu co się działo?

-Nie zrozum mnie źle, Sam, ale czy ty nie masz czegoś do roboty? Rozdałaś już poranne leki? – zapytał lekarz, przyjmując poważniejszy ton głosu.

Dziewczyna się zmieszała, przeprosiła – i już jej nie było; zniknęła gdzieś w korytarzu.

Co to było?

Kręcąc głową nad stanem młodego pokolenia, doktor zrzucił z siebie wymięty po nocy na kanapie, biały fartuch, i przerzucił go przez oparcie stojącego przy stole krzesła. Powinien się w ten sposób rozprostować, prawda? 

Szalik, kaszkiet, płaszcz, neseser w ręce- po chwili doktor był gotów opuścić szpital i wrócić do domu. Nie, żeby miało być to szczególnie ekscytujące przeżycie; żadnych specjalnych planów na popołudnie też nie miał. Ale perspektywa położenia się we własnym, wygodnym łóżku… Tak, to zdecydowanie brzmiało dobrze. 

Zastanawiając się, jak długo będzie w stanie tak ciągnąć, doktor poszedł złapać autobus siódemkę.

 

**

Cała sypialnia przedstawiała się w skali szarości – a raczej, oscylowała między ciemnymi przestrzeniami, przetykanymi plamami nieco jaśniejszego koloru, pochodzącego prawdopodobnie z miejsc, w których przez zaciągnięte zasłony przebijało światło z ulicy. 

Thomas nie był pewny, jaki był dzień, miesiąc czy nawet rok- ale optymistycznie założył, że po prostu przespał całe przed- i popołudnie. Rzut oka na wyświetlacz telefonu powinien to potwierdzić… 

Mężczyzna zaczął macać powierzchnię pobliskiej szafki nocnej, w poszukiwaniu okularów i komórki. Jeden ruch dłoni w lewo… I usłyszał stuknięcie.

Wyrwało mu się przekleństwo, gdy przesuwał się w stronę brzegu łóżka, a później sięgnął na podłogę, żeby podnieść zrzucone tam okulary. Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, poczuł irracjonalny lęk przed zobaczeniem stłuczonych szkieł – ale, na szczęście, były całe (dodatkowa opłata za utwardzenie po raz kolejny okazała się warta swojej ceny).

Już z okularami na nosie, doktor rzucił okiem na telefon – i okazało się, że miał rację! Minęła 16, on spał zdecydowanie za długo, i czuł się nawet bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej.

Gdzieś w głowie zaświtała mu myśl, że powinien coś zjeść. 

Przez chwilę leżał, zastanawiając się, czy ma coś w szafkach, czy może powinien się przygotować mentalnie na wyprawę do sklepu. Nieduży lokal na rogu oferował raczej spory wybór alkoholi, niż wartościowych produktów spożywczych, do najbliższego marketu zaś Thomas miał 10 minut, i to bardzo powolnym spacerem. 

Unosząc okulary nad czoło, Tom przetarł twarz dłońmi i podniósł się. Przez chwilę siedział przygarbiony na brzegu łóżka. Zerknąwszy w dół przekonał się, że przed wejściem do łóżka udało mu się zdjąć spodnie, ale w koszuli został… I w sumie, równie dobrze może w niej jeszcze posiedzieć- w końcu nie była brudna, tylko dość mocno pognieciona.

Po kilku minutach kontemplacji sensu życia i prasowania ubrań, doktor ruszył do łazienki – po zaspokojeniu najpilniejszych potrzeb fizjologicznych i umyciu rąk chlusnął sobie w twarz zimną wodą. Liczył, że trochę go to pobudzi – ale pobudziło jedynie niezadowolony grymas. 

Z rezygnacją wędrując do kuchni, doktor ponownie rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz smartfona – ale nie widać było żadnych nieodebranych połączeń czy nowych wiadomości. A może ktoś z przyszłych niedoszłych mu odpisał? Tom zaplanował, że sprawdzi skrzynkę odbiorczą aplikacji randkowej gdy tylko coś zje.

A co zje… To była zagwozdka. Od kilku dni wędrował między mieszkaniem a szpitalem, nie zahaczając o żaden sklep – o żadnym pieczywie nie było więc mowy. Jeżeli chodzi o inne źródła węglowodanów – możliwe, że miał jakieś półprodukty w szafkach, ale nie miał nastroju na gotowanie czegokolwiek. 

Mężczyzna z nadzieją otworzył lodówkę – ale rzecz jasna nie znalazł tam niczego, czego sam by tam nie umieścił. A obecnie, to będzie musiał raczej coś przemieścić… Konkretnie, zaczynające pleśnieć warzywa, z lodówki do kosza. Lekarz przypomniał sobie, że chyba planował przygotować z nich coś, to miało mu wystarczyć na kilka dni… No cóż, coś poszło nie tak. 

Po pozbyciu się starej zieleniny, Tom raz jeszcze zajrzał w otchłań chłodziarki – i tym razem wyciągnął z niej coś ciekawszego, mianowicie: zapomnianą puszkę tuńczyka. 

Wspaniale! Jednak uda mu się zapewnić sobie trochę wartości odżywczych – i cóż, ze możliwe, że wmieszanych z pewną ilością metali ciężkich; trzeba się skupiać na pozytywach! 

Meighan nastawił do zagotowania wodę, chcąc oszukać organizm chociażby gorącą herbatą, skoro gorącego posiłku nie był w stanie sobie zapewnić, i otworzył puszkę z rybą. Smętnie grzebiąc widelcem pośród różowawej zawartości obiecał sobie, że wybierze się na zakupy – bo znajdował się w punkcie, w którym było to naprawdę konieczne.

Chwilę później, wpół puszki, Tom zalał sobie czarną herbatę, którą osłodził niedorzeczną ilością cukru. Posiłek mistrzów, nie ma co. A mówią, że medycy maja większą świadomość żywieniową. 

Chociaż w sumie, świadomość przecież Thomas posiadał. Nic sobie z niej nie robił, ale to już inna kwestia.

Po zjedzeniu skromnego posiłku, z jedną dłonią owiniętą wokół gorącego kubka, doktor sięgnął po telefon, żeby sprawdzić, czy w okolicy nie pojawił się ktoś chętny na spotkanie – możliwe, że skusiłby się propozycję schadzki, a skoro już by wyszedł z domu, to w drodze powrotnej mógłby skoczyć po zakupy.

Czekały na niego trzy wiadomości, najstarsza, sprzed kilku godzin, od Annie:

'Czemu nie odpisujesz? :('

Nie, żeby zamierzał jej na to odpowiedzieć, rzecz jasna.

Następna w kolejności pochodziła od nowej osoby, niejakiego 39-letniego Chucka. Zaczynała się od powitania, ale na tym kończył się podgląd w skrzynce – dlatego też doktor Meighan kliknął wiadomość. 

‘Witaj, Tom! Mam nadzieję, że nie ocenisz mnie pochopnie po tym, co napiszę, ale mam do Ciebie prośbę: nie chciałbyś mi może podesłać zdjęcia swoich stóp? Będę wdzięczny! Pozdrawiam, Chuck!’

-Co do chuja?- powiedział do siebie Thomas, czytając wiadomość ponownie, by w końcu parsknąć śmiechem -A odwal się, fetyszysto… - mruknął, natychmiast zamierzając zablokować typa. 

W ciągu kilku sekund, jakie zajęło znalezienie mu opcji blokowania użytkowników, Chuck zdążył jeszcze napisać ‘Mogę zapłacić, jeżeli chcesz!’.

A więc to prawda, co mówili o randkowaniu przez internet – zawsze znajdzie się jakiś dziwak od stóp… Tom nie przypuszczał jednak, że trafi na jakiegoś tak szybko. 

Mimowolnie się wzdrygając po doświadczeniu tego internetowego fenomenu, doktor przeszedł do najświeższej wiadomości - wysłanej przez młodego blondyna, który pisał do niego już wcześniej. 

‘Bardzo chętnie się spotkam na szybki numerek ;)’ 

‘Super. Za godzinę?’ zaproponował Thomas, optymistycznie zakładając, że w ciągu takiego czasu udałoby mu się doprowadzić do porządku i dotrzeć na miejsce, którego nawet jeszcze nie ustalił.

‘Uhhh… Mam zajęcia :/’ 

‘Kiedy kończysz?’ 

‘O 18:30, ale muszę potem odwiedzić chorą ciocię’

Thomas prychnął cicho. A co go to obchodzi? Ale pomimo wzrastającej irytacji, spróbował jeszcze raz:

‘No to może później?’

‘Muszę być w domu przed ósmą, bo matka będzie mi suszyć głowę :/// ‘

I tak skończyła jego nadzieja na randkę. 

Thomas opuścił konwersację bez słowa pożegnania, odpuszczając sobie maminsynka. 

Teraz pozostało mu liczyć na to, że odpisze mu koleś z dużym… No albo pojawi się ktoś nowy.

Tymczasem zaś, doktor kliknął zakładkę wyszukiwania, i zaczął przeglądać użytkowników z okolicy.

Po odrzuceniu kilku osób, w tym kształtnej brunetki, która już w opisie zaznaczyła, że szuka odskoczni od małżeńskiej rutyny (a Tom nie chciał mieć w przyszłości na głowie zazdrosnego męża), sympatycznego rudzielca z brodą, który jednak nie był zainteresowany w nikim powyżej 70 kilogramów (dyskryminacja ze względu na wagę, zajebiście niefajne zagranie), a także dziewczyny, która byłaby urocza, gdyby tylko nie miała połowy twarzy w tatuaż i kolczykach (generalnie Tom nie miał nic przeciwko piercingowi i innym takim, ale we wszystkim trzeba znać umiar… A przynajmniej nie ładować sobie tuszu w skórę twarzy), doktor Meighan uznał, że równie dobrze może chwilowo odpuścić, i zająć się czymś bardziej przydatnym niż szukanie kochanków – mianowicie zaś, powinien się zająć szukaniem jedzenia.

Dopiwszy herbatę, Thomas zawinął puszkę po rybie w foliowy woreczek znaleziony w jednej z szuflad i rzucił zawiniątko do kosza, a potem udał się do sypialni, żeby znaleźć spodnie. Gdy już udało mu się doprowadzić do stanu, w którym mógł opuścić mieszkanie – schował do kieszeni portfel, zarzucił płaszcz, i ruszył na wyprawę do spożywczego – po raz pierwszy od niemal tygodnia. 

 

 

Droga do sklepu i zakupy minęły mężczyźnie szybko – a nawet jeżeli nie szybko, to on tego nie zauważył, pogrążony to w poważnych rozmyślaniach, to znowu nie myśląc zupełnie o niczym. Po powrocie do domu i odpaleniu papierosa rzucił okiem na panel wiadomości w aplikacji randkowej – nie było tam jednak nic nowego, poza ‘Odezwij się! <3’ od Annie.

Kobieto, odpuść, pomyślał doktor Meighan, wydmuchując dym za okno. Okazywało się, że jednak to nie on będzie desperatem. Czemu w ogóle miałby być? To nie tak, że jakoś specjalnie mu zależało na tym wszystkim. Uznał pomysł z szukaniem randki online za dobrą rozrywkę, ale równie dobrze mógł się obejść bez tego – przecież do tej pory doskonale sobie w ten sposób radził: wygodne siedzenie na kanapie, chwila relaksu, i ręczny! 

Z drugiej strony, może i byłoby dobrze poczuć ciepło czyjegoś ciała, czyjeś towarzystwo… Stanowiłoby to mile widzianą odmianę. Ale nie zawsze możemy dostać to, czego chcemy, jak to mówili Stonesi. Zaś jedynym, czego Tom obecnie potrzebował, było…

No właśnie, co? Zaciągając się po raz kolejny, Meighan rozważył, czym mógłby się zająć, skoro na to, że ponownie opuści mieszkanie, się nie zapowiadało. Nie miał ochoty na marnowanie czasu przed telewizorem, propozycja lektury też go nie pociągała. Mógłby spróbować przygotować coś do jedzenia z produktów, które kupił – jakieś danie, które po powrocie z pracy mógłby tylko podgrzać. Ale…

Lekarz nawet nie chciał się usprawiedliwiać przed samym sobą. Obojętnie, czy winą było zmniejszenie witalności, zaburzona chemia mózgu, czy po prostu lenistwo – mężczyzna nie był w stanie podjąć się żadnej czynności. Nie był w stanie, nie chciał- to bez znaczenia; jedynym plusem tego, że żył samotnie, był brak osoby, która mogłaby mu dyktować warunki. 

Gasząc fajkę doktor pomyślał o tym, że istotnie, miło byłoby mieć kogoś pod sobą- kogoś, kto pozwoliłby mu się zatracić dość głęboko, że doktor nie dbałby o nic innego… Samo wyobrażenie tego, jak wchodził w kogoś, dość głęboko, by sięgnąć pośladków tej osoby, i usłyszeć pod sobą zduszone jęki….

Gdyby był obiektywny, stwierdziłby może, że taka osoba by mu się przydała – mogłaby pomóc zmobilizować się do wykonania różnych rzeczy, nawet, gdyby ta pomoc przyjęła formę nieznośnego brzęczenia nad uchem. Ale na znalezienie takiej osoby się nie zapowiadało.

Thomas dopalił papierosa, pet wrzucił do stojącego na parapecie słoika, a potem zamknął okno. Mężczyzna przymknął oczy, opierając się o ścianę. Nie powinien jeszcze iść do łóżka… Powinien coś zrobić, powinien się czymś zająć, czymkolwiek, doktor wiedział to doskonale. 

Zaciskając zęby, mężczyzna skierował się do kuchni. Rozpakował zakupy, chowając wszystkie produkty w odpowiednie miejsca, następnie umył niedużą ilość naczyń nagromadzoną w ciągu tygodnia, głównie kubków po kawie. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby zrobić coś jeszcze… Ale z satysfakcją nie zauważył niczego takiego.

Chwilę później Tom skoczył pod prysznic, a po chwili – gotów był już udać się do łóżka. Zaraz po tym, gdy odłożył na szafkę okulary i telefon, zobaczył, że ekran komórki się podświetlił – co mogło sugerować, że dostał jakąś wiadomość. 

Decydując, że sprawdzi to jutro, mężczyzna odwrócił się na drugi bok i spróbował zasnąć – po drodze napotykając bardziej lub mniej wesołe rozmyślania.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: nieudolnie napisany smut. Jeżeli kogoś mierzi smut po polsku, to ostrzegam, jeżeli ktoś zdecyduje się podjąć to wyzwanie - życzę powodzenia!

Dogodna chwila na to, by rzucić okiem na nową wiadomość, pojawiła się dopiero koło godziny 11 rano dnia następnego. 

Doktor Meighan spędzał przerwę śniadaniową na jednej z rozklekotanych ławek w okołoszpitalnym parku- skusiła go do tego przyzwoita pogoda, oraz fakt, że mógł tu swobodnie palić, jednocześnie popijając kawę z automatu.

Wpół kubka lurowatego napoju przypomniał sobie, że przecież szuka kogoś, kto chociaż przez chwilę dostarczy mu przyjemności – a już kilka okazji mu przepadło, i to nie tylko z powodu bycia wybrednym.

Otworzywszy skrzynkę odbiorczą doktor uśmiechnął się nieco kpiąco, widząc w miejscu profilówki nadawcy zdjęcie plastikowego flaminga. Wyglądał jak jedna z tych tanich dekoracji ogrodowych, które można było kupić na wyprzedaży w markecie. No cóż, może nie za wiele zdradza na temat wyglądu autora wiadomości, ale prawdopodobnie sugeruje jego poczucie humoru.

Odrobinę zaintrygowany, Thomas otworzył wiadomość wysłaną przez niejakiego Sergio.

‘chcesz się spotkać?’

Bezpośredni. W sumie, o to doktorowi chodziło, czyż nie?

‘pewnie’ odpisał od razu Thomas ‘Gdzie i kiedy?’

Po chwili namysłu dodał jeszcze: 

‘A przy okazji, top czy bottom?’

‘Bez znaczenie, o ile nie zostawisz mnie ze sterczącą frustracją seksualną między nogami’ oznajmiła wiadomość, a Meighan parsknął śmiechem. ‘Dziś wieczorem?’

‘Pasuje ci ósma?’

‘fantastycznie. Przyjadę po ciebie, skąd cię odebrać?’

‘kojarzysz szpital psychiatryczny st. James? Pracuję tam. Podjedź do głównej bramy, po jednej stronie jest stróżówka, po drugiej parking.’ Odpisał błyskawicznie Tom, po wysłaniu wiadomości zorientował się, że zapomniał o coś zapytać. ‘A jak wyglądasz? Jak mam cię rozpoznać?’ zapytał, a obok ikonki flaminga wykwitły trzy kropeczki.

‘Podjadę czarnym hyundaiem. Zaczekam w aucie i podjadę, gdy wyjdziesz, rozpoznam cię.’ Symbol wpisywania wiadomości zniknął, aby zaraz pojawić się ponownie. ‘babcia zawsze nazywała mnie przystojnym młodzieńcem, a słów staruszki nie zakwestionuję. Ale nie jestem zbyt wysportowany, a jak lubisz ciągnąć za włosy, to będziesz miał za co pociągnąć’

Usta doktora wygięły się w pobłażliwym uśmiechu, gdy wyciągał papierosa. Był mile zaskoczony tym, jak kontaktowy okazał się typ, który z nim pisał, jak również faktem, że najwyraźniej w końcu uda mu się zaliczyć coś więcej niż własną rękę.

Nagle ekran telefonu się podświetlił, a Tom zobaczył tam nową wiadomość od jego randki.

‘Muszę jeszcze o coś zapytać.’ Stwierdzał dymek poprzedzający ruchome trzy kropeczki. ‘Nie masz żadnych wykraczających ponad normę fetyszy? Nie kręci cię przemoc, krew, noże? Muszę zapytać, bo nie chciałbym się natknąć na żadnego dziwaka, a sporo tu takich.’ 

Meighan w myślach przytaknął mężczyźnie, odpalając papierosa, ale nim zdążył go zapewnić o braku wygórowanych preferencji seksualnych, zobaczył kolejną wiadomość:

‘Dobra, zapomnij, że pytałem, przecież i tak byś mi nie powiedział, gdybyś planował mnie zwabić i zabić, haha’

‘fakt, na pewno bym ci nie powiedział. Ale szukam tylko seksu, nie lubię mieć noży w pobliżu genitaliów.’

‘Dobra, to w takim razie widzimy się o ósmej ;)’ 

Zaciągnąwszy się nikotynowym dymem, Tom pomyślał o tym, by odpisać coś w stylu ‘nie mogę się doczekać’, ale… prawda była taka, że owszem, mógł się doczekać- mimo, że mężczyzna, który się z nim skontaktował, zapowiadał się zachęcająco, doktorowi wcale aż tak nie paliło się do spotkania.   
Mógł tylko liczyć na to, że do wieczora wprawi się w nastrój, który pozwoli mu chociaż udawać względną ekscytację tą, nazwijmy to, randką.

Doktor Meighan jeszcze przez chwilę siedział na ławce, spokojnie dopalając papierosa i zapijając resztką paskudnej kawy – a w myślach planował, że wypadałoby skoczyć po jakieś gumki i lubrykant. To mogło stanowić niejaki problem, bo Tom nie miał czasu na wydostanie się ze szpitala… Ale przecież na parterze znajdowała się apteka! 

Ze względnie określonym planem działania na resztę dnia – Thomas wrócił do budynku.

 

**

Doktor Meighan opuszczał szpital jak zwykle –zmęczony, kilka minut po planowanym wyjściu i ze skórzaną teczką w ręce. Zamyślony, po minięciu bram szpitala niemal automatycznie skierował się w stronę przystanku- a raczej byłby to zrobił, gdyby nie widok dużego, czarnego auta, które podjechało bliżej. 

Pojazd zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, a zaraz potem mężczyzna ujrzał opuszczaną szybę:

-Co jest, doktorku? – zapytał głos z wnętrza pojazdu, którego właściciela Thomas nie był w stanie dojrzeć. 

-To z tobą byłem umówiony?- upewnił się doktor bardzo spokojnym tonem.

-Na to wygląda. – potaknął mężczyzna, a po chwili drzwi kliknęły i ktoś je od środka otworzył. –Swoją drogą, wyglądasz lepiej niż na zdjęciu.

Meighan uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem, otwierając drzwi szerzej, po czym wsiadł do auta.

Pierwsze spojrzenie na jego randkę w ciemno przyniosło… Zaskoczenie. 

-Co, nie podoba ci się to, co widzisz?- zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem mężczyzna, którego większość twarzy skryta była pod sterczącymi w każdą stronę kosmykami, stanowiąc bujną, czarną czupryną, nasuwającą Thomasowi skojarzenie z Joan Jett w latach jej świetności. 

-Raczej jestem zaskoczony. – oznajmił Meighan, przyglądając się twarzy jego towarzysza, którego blade i chude oblicze niewątpliwie przyciągało uwagę; nadzwyczajnie wyraziście zarysowane kości policzkowe mogły się kojarzyć z jakąś cechą rodu królewskiego czy gwiazdą modelingu (doktorowi kojarzyły się raczej z wychudłymi z wyniszczenia twarzami pacjentów z jego oddziału). -Gdy ludzie mówią, że nie są wysportowani, mają raczej na myśli, że są grubi.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, wycofując spod szpitalnej bramy.

-No cóż, ja miałem na myśli to, że nie zbliżyłem się do siłowni od kilku lat.

Thomas przesunął wzorkiem po sylwetce kierowcy – tym co zobaczył było bardzo szczupłe, wręcz chude ciało w czarnych, niewyróżniających się ubraniach. Tom zwrócił uwagę na to, jak daleko odsunięty był fotel przed kierownicą – a co za tym idzie, jak długie były nogi jego towarzysza. 

Kwaśna, a wręcz niezadowolona mina malująca się na twarzy lekarza nie umknęła uwagi kierowcy:

-Coś nie tak?- zapytał znów Serge,a doktor skrzywił się lekko:

-Przecież ja cię kurwa złamię.- odmruknął Thomas, a jego randka wybuchła śmiechem.

Gdzieś w głowie Meighana wyklarowała się myśl, że to całkiem przyjemny dźwięk.

-Nie pobłażaj sobie. – napomniał go ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, po czym rzucił mu szybkie, krótkie spojrzenie –No chyba, że zamierzasz mi coś obiecać? 

-Nie sądzę.- odparł zdawkowo Thomas. –Ustaliliśmy, że nie kręci mnie nic odstającego od normy.

-Albo po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. – a nim Tom zdążył zapytać, co jego towarzysz miał na myśli, temat rozmowy uległ zmianie. 

-Tak w ogóle to nie ustaliliśmy, gdzie chcesz… - tu Serge urwał, rzucając doktorowi oglądowe, zadowolone spojrzenie -…spędzić czas. 

-Bez znaczenia. – odpowiedział Thomas, wyglądając za okno, za którym migały mu mijane uliczne lampy. 

-Świetnie. Bo proponowałbym starą leśniczówkę – kojarzysz? Przy zjeździe z B86 jest taka zatoczka, a stamtąd leci ścieżka…

-Tak, pewnie, bez znaczenia. – powtórzył doktor, powodując w ten sposób zdziwione spojrzenie rzucone mu przez kierowcę . –No co? Umówiliśmy się na seks, nie na wycieczkę krajoznawczą.

-Większość ludzi woli wiedzieć, gdzie będzie spędzać czas z nieznajomym z Internetu. – stwierdził Serge, a po jego ustach błąkał się mały uśmiech. 

Thomas naprawdę próbował wykrzesać z siebie trochę entuzjazmu, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedział nawet jak– tyczyło się to też podtrzymania rozmowy. Jego towarzysz jednak zdawał się równie małomówny, bo trwająca cisza mu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała; nie przerywał jej, nie włączył nawet radia. Co jakiś czas rzucał tylko zaciekawione spojrzenia w stronę doktora Meighana.

Po kilkunastu minutach bardzo szybkiej jazdy – Thomas był pewien, że auto przekraczało dozwoloną prędkość przynajmniej dwukrotnie, i to przez całą trasę – mężczyźni zjechali z głównej drogi w ubitą, leśną ścieżkę, na której ledwie mieściło się ich auto.

Po krótkiej chwili jazdy w głąb lasu Serge skręcił, i zatrzymali się między drzewami – spomiędzy koron ledwo można było zobaczyć ciemne plamy wieczornego nieba, a o żadnym oświetleniu nie było mowy. 

Kierowca zaciągnął hamulec ręczny i odwrócił się w stronę swojego towarzysza. Thomas spokojnie czekał, aż towarzyszący mu mężczyzna pierwszy opuści auto, ale, najwyraźniej, jeszcze nie zamierzał tego robić.

Serge wyciągnął szczupłą dłoń w stronę doktora i pogładził go po policzku; uczucie zarośniętej skóry pod opuszkami palców musiało sprawiać przyjemne wrażenie, bo mężczyzna wygiął nieznacznie wargi w uśmiechu i przez chwilę kontynuował pieszczotę.

Dla doktora gest był niespodziewany; Tom zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony nagłym, intymnym dotykiem, ale nie wyrwał się ani nie odsunął; jakkolwiek było to dziwne zachowanie, delikatne muśnięcia na twarzy były całkiem przyjemne. 

Serge przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze doktora, rozchylając jego usta, a Thomas mimowolnie przymknął oczy. Czy spodziewał się pocałunku? Zachowanie towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny zdawało się na to wskazywać, a ku własnemu zdziwieniu Meighan pomyślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.

-To co, pieprzymy się, czy siedzimy?- zapytał Sergio z nutką kpiny w głosie, na co Tom szybko otworzył oczy, nie tracąc rezonu:

-Mówiłeś coś o jakiejś chacie w lesie.- przypomniał mu, a Serge potaknął.

-Mówiłem, owszem. Ale jestem zdziwiony, że to zapamiętałeś. – oświadczył ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, po czym otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z auta. 

Doktor Meighan zrobił to samo, a zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi odmruknął:

-To, że niedużo mówię, nie znaczy, że mam upośledzone zdolności poznawcze. 

Sergio nic nie odpowiedział – ruszył przodem, gestem zachęcając doktora do podążania za nim.

Zamiast pójść ścieżką, poszli na przełaj – przedzierając się przez wysokie paprocie, skrzypy i wszelkiego rodzaju leśne krzewinki. Thomas czuł wilgoć przesiąkającą przez nogawki jego spodni i sam nie wiedział, czy to wieczorna rosa, czy może wcześniej padało- będąc w szpitalu nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na pogodę za oknem. Teraz jednak zwrócił uwagę na otoczenie – widok omszałych drzew i mokry, ziemisty zapach lasu, a przede wszystkim nieplanowany spacer podziałały na niego ożywiająco. 

Rzecz jasna pilnował, by nie zgubić z oczu Sergio, który maszerował dobre kilka długich kroków przed nim – przy takich długich nogach nie było to zaskoczeniem – jednocześnie jednak, Tom pozwolił sobie wsłuchać się w otaczające go odgłosy.

Zewsząd dobiegały rozmaite dźwięki zwierzyny leśnej – najpewniej ptaków, ale Meighan nie dałby sobie za to uciąć głowy, a już na pewno nie za to, jakich ptaków. Z niejakim rozbawieniem zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie rozróżnić hałasów – ciężko mu było chociażby przywołać nazwy zwierząt zasiedlających lasy, a przecież lata temu, w szkole, na pewno dostał z tego piątkę. 

Thomas uśmiechnął się pod nosem na to nagłe wspomnienie i zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem przesyconym zapachami żywicy i mokrej ziemi. Dawno nie czuł się tak… Dobrze, tak żywo. 

Cóż, życie spędzane wyłącznie w pomieszczeniach albo w komunikacji miejskiej raczej nikomu nie służyło. Krótka odskocznia mu się przyda. 

-Jak tam, nadążasz?- zawołał Sergio, rzucając doktorowi spojrzenie przez ramię, po czym zrobił dużego susa, przeskakując przez wyrośniętą paproć, by stanąć w miejscu zdającym się być skrajem polany. 

-Jak widać.- odpowiedział doktor, nieśpiesznie, acz skutecznie pokonując zarośla, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. 

W końcu Tom wydostał się z roślinności i stanął obok swojego kompana. Nagle zauważył, że w ciemnościach majaczy jakiś duży kształt.

Serge po raz kolejny postąpił do przodu; Thomas usłyszał szczęk kluczy w ciemnościach, skrzypnięcie drzwi, a zaraz po tym – mężczyzna zaprosił go do środka.

Nim doktor wszedł, jego randka zapaliła jakąś niedużą lampkę – oświetlała ich ledwie na tyle, że widzieli swoje twarze, ale Tom za nic nie był w stanie dostrzec, co mogło czaić się w głębi pomieszczenia. 

Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet wytężyć wzroku, by przyjrzeć się kształtom w ciemności – Serge bowiem nadzwyczaj entuzjastycznie złapał go i przyparł do ściany, gdy tylko Thomas minął próg. 

Nie siląc się na uprzejmości czy wstępy, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wpił się w usta doktora tak, że ten niemal jęknął – i Tom musiał przyznać, że mu się to spodobało. 

Całując lekarza głęboko i intensywnie, Serge jedną rękę oparł na ścianie, drugą zaś sprawnie rozpinał płaszcz, który Meighan miał na sobie. W pewnej chwili Thomas usłyszał szczęk zamka, a w następnej – jego kochanek pomagał mu wyswobodzić się z okrycia wierzchniego. 

Rzuciwszy płaszcz gdzieś na bok, Serge znowu zawędrował dłonią na twarz doktora, ujmując go czule za policzek i mierząc spojrzeniem półprzymkniętych oczu. Gdy doktor ponaglająco uniósł brwi, mężczyzna znów przesunął palcem po jego wardze, jakby badając jej miękkość i to, jak zaczerwieniła się po poprzednim pocałunku, a potem znów nachylił się, by go pocałować, podgryzając doktora nieznacznie- a po chwili przenieść się ustami niżej, na brodę i szyję, którą Serge bez przypominania odsłonił, rozpinając guziki koszuli lekarza. 

Thomas czuł usta, język i zęby drugiego mężczyzny na swoim ciele, czuł, jak jego pieszczoty pobudzają krew do żywszego krążenia, a ciało do wyrwania się z otępienia. Widząc, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna obniża się, schodząc pocałunkami w dół klatki piersiowej i brzucha, doktor sięgnął do klamry paska.

-Śpieszy ci się gdzieś?- mruknął Sergio, przytrzymując dłonie lekarza na miejscu i podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej. 

Thomas zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie roziskrzone oczy i o mały włos zabrakło mu tchu, by odpowiedzieć:

-No co? To pieprzymy się czy stoimy? – rzucił, uwalniając ręce z uścisku Sergio, i wsuwając je pod koszulkę mężczyzny.

Tom powoli przesuwał dłońmi od wąskich bioder w górę, sunąc po płaskim brzuchu, po żebrach, które wyczuwał pod palcami, szczypiąc napotkane po drodze sutki, by w końcu ściągnąć miękki, czarny materiał. Gdy już odrzucił koszulkę gdzieś na bok, wsunął jedną dłoń w czarne włosy mężczyzny, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować raz jeszcze – Serge zaś nie miał nic przeciwko; wręcz przeciwnie, z wigorem oddał pocałunek, a jego szczupła dłoń zawędrowała do zapięcia spodni doktora, by w ciągu parunastu sekund poradzić sobie zarówno z paskiem, jak i zamkiem.

Serge ścisnął lekko to, co znalazł wewnątrz, jakby oceniając, z czym ma do czynienia, przy okazji wyrywając westchnięcie z ust doktora, który oparł się wygodniej o ścianę i rzucił leniwe spojrzenie drugiemu mężczyźnie. 

-Myślałem, że ci się bardziej podobam.- stwierdził Serge z wyrzutem po tym, jak zsunął bokserki Thomasa i wysunął z nich penisa, któremu zdecydowanie brakowało jeszcze trochę do erekcji. 

-Wierzę, że postarasz się spodobać mi bardziej. – odparł na to Thomas z kpiącym uśmiechem, zawijając sobie wokół palca pukiel ciemnych włosów.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna powoli osunął się na kolana przed Meighanem, zaś doktor pozwolił swojej ręce opaść w dół, nadal wplątanej we włosy kochanka.

-Nie każ się za długo namawiać, bo się znudzę. – ostrzegł Serge, a już w następnej chwili wyciągnął język i przejechał nim po wpół stwardniałym członku.

-Im mniej będziesz gadał, tym… Aaach, tym lepiej.- lekarzowi wyrwało się kolejne ciche westchnięcie i zaczął wspominać, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś miał go w ustach… Ale było to tak dawno, że nawet tego nie pamiętał. Z drugiej strony- dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej doceniał sprawny język i miękkie usta, które otoczyły jego główkę.

Meighan czuł, jak sztywnieje w ustach klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny; przyjemne doznanie mimowolnie wyciągało z Thomasa różne dźwięki aprobaty, szczególnie, gdy Serge mruczał coś w odpowiedzi- albo łapał go za pośladki, żeby ustabilizować swoją pozycję. Tom w międzyczasie przeczesywał dłonią czarną czuprynę, okazyjnie pociągając za włosy nieco mocniej, by wywołać zduszony jęk (brzmiący tym przyjemniej, że zduszony był męskością doktora, która w końcu stanęła na wysokości zadania i przyjęła słuszny rozmiar).

Gdy Thomas usłyszał szumiącą mu w uszach krew i pociemniało mu przed oczami – doktor był pewien, że zbliża się do finiszu. Uchwycił mocno Sergio, jedną dłoń zaciskając na garści ciemnych włosów, zaś drugą na jego karku, lekko napierając…

I tu spotkało go potężne rozczarowanie, gdy kochanek wyrwał się z uścisku, wypuszczając go z ust.

Zupełnie jakby mając do czynienia z dodatkową osobą, doktor usłyszał głośny, pełen zawodu jęk – który pochodził od niego samego, jak zorientował się po krótkiej chwili.

-Serio? – zapytał jego własny głos, gdy obserwował, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna podnosi się z kolan, z nieco zaczerwienioną twarzą i śliną ściekającą z kącika ust.

-No co? Nie chcę skończyć z niczym.- oświadczył Serge, wycierając się dłonią. Dyszał ciężko i łapał oddech, w końcu mogąc swobodnie oddychać.

Thomas westchnął ciężko, osuwając się nieznacznie po ścianie, po czym spojrzał najpierw na swoją sterczącą erekcję, a później na wybrzuszenie w spodniach jego towarzysza. 

-To dawaj, nie mamy całej nocy.- stwierdził Tom, łapiąc Sergio za biodra i przyciągając go bliżej siebie tak, że się zetknęli.

-A to niby kto powiedział?- zapytał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, wodząc palcem po Thomasie, drażniąc go każdym, najlżejszym ruchem. –Ja się nigdzie nie śpieszę.

-Ale ja i owszem, bo mam jutro pracę.

-Nie samą pracą człowiek żyje, czasami seks z nieznajomym wychodzi na lepsze. 

Meighan parsknął śmiechem na te słowa, ale pozwolił drugiemu mężczyźnie pociągnąć się w głąb pomieszczenia, w ciemność – w której skryte było średnich rozmiarów łóżko.

Tom spodziewał się usłyszeć skrzypnięcie, gdy wylądował na nierównym, zapadającym się materacu, ale deski czy też sprężyny stanowiące konstrukcję mebla go zaskoczyły- nie odezwały się. 

Dawało się wyczuć nutkę stęchlizny, pochodzącą z czegoś, co w opinii doktora mogło być wysłużoną kapą – chropowatą, ale przy tym miękką w dotyku. Nim Thomas zastanowił się nad tym, skąd wzięło się łóżko w leśniczówce za miastem, Serge usiadł na jego biodrach, dłonią obejmując oba ich penisy, i zaczął lekko wodzić w górę i w dół ich długości, ocierając je o siebie.

Meighan z krótkim stęknięciem zacisnął dłonie na nadgarstkach mężczyzny, powstrzymując jego ruch, i spojrzał na górującą nad nim twarz, z irytująco zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. 

-Jeżeli na coś liczysz, to lepiej przystopuj. – powiedział Tom, z ciężkim oddechem, patrząc na szczupłą dłoń, która rozluźniła uścisk.

-Jeżeli chcesz, żebyśmy robili coś po twojemu, to się w końcu rusz.- zaproponował ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. –Nie będę robił wszystkiego za ciebie, jesteś przecież dużym chłopcem.

-Mówisz, masz.- rzucił doktor, i niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie, obrócił się z Sergio.

Szczęśliwie, zdążył zorientować się w przestrzeni dość, by wpleść dłoń we włosy jego internetowej randki – a dzięki temu uchronił mężczyznę przed potencjalnym wstrząśnieniem mózgu, bo ruch Thomasa omal nie spowodował wyrżnięcia głową o ramę łóżka- uderzenie zostało jednak stłumione przez dłoń doktora.

-Co do chuja… - wyrwało się wyższemu mężczyźnie, gdy zorientował się w sytuacji. Teraz to on leżał na starej kapie, z Tomem siedzącym mu na udach. 

-Uwaga na głowę. – powiedział mu Thomas, z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach. – A teraz kładź się na brzuch. – nakazał mu lekarz, zabierając z jego włosów rękę, która tylko trochę bolała po zajściu z drewnianym szczytem łóżka. 

Serge podniósł się do siadu, tak, że ich twarze dzieliła może przestrzeń oddechu. 

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny tego wieczora zawędrował dłonią na twarz lekarza, i zaczął gładzić go po policzku, jakby czułym gestem.

-Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat tego, co robisz?- zapytał, wodząc palcem od nosa doktora do szczęki, i skończył, kładąc palec pośrodku jego dolnej wargi.

-Jeżeli o to ci chodzi, to owszem, nie pierwszy raz jestem z facetem. – odparł Tom, trzymając swojego kochanka za biodra, a przy okazji podpierając go w pozycji, w której się znajdował.

-Ale chyba o czymś jednak zapomniałeś. – oświadczył Serge, sięgając dłonią do kieszeni, aby wyciągnąć mały pakuneczek. –Zanim się rozkręcisz, łaskawie z tego skorzystaj. –zasugerował mężczyzna, podając doktorowi prezerwatywę. 

-Masz mnie za idiotę?- zapytał Meighan, pomagając drugiemu mężczyźnie obrócić się na łóżku- które nie było aż tak szerokie, jak mogłoby się zdawać na początku.

-No wiesz, jesteśmy już na tym etapie, a ty jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś…- odpowiedział Sergio, wygodnie wyciągając się na łóżku. –Uznałem, że potrzebowałeś pomocy.

-Dzięki za troskę.- rzucił sarkastycznie doktor, a potem zsunął spodnie kochanka dość, by odsłoniły niedużą i raczej płaską pupę. 

-Boże, przecież to jest tyle, co nic…-mruknął pod nosem Thomas, ściskając małe pośladki. 

-Co ty tam mruczysz pod nosem?- zapytał Sergio, obracając głowę w stronę Toma. 

-Zastanawiałem się, czy się zmieszczę. – odrzekł nieco głośniej Tom, a zaraz po tym chwycił za foliowe opakowanie, które rozerwał szybkim ruchem.

Założywszy prezerwatywę, doktor zaczął obmacywać kieszenie.

-Z tym też potrzebujesz pomocy?

-Dzięki, radzę sobie!- odrzekł Thomas, jedną dłonią gładząc przestrzeń gdzieś w połowie kręgosłupa swojego kochanka, a drugą grzebiąc w kieszeni.. - Teraz odpręż się…

\- …i myśl o Anglii?

-Bardzo śmieszne. –podsumował lekarz, z kieszeni wyciągając niedużą tubkę lubrykantu. –Ale jak cię to kręci, to proszę bardzo.

Ciche westchnienie wydobyło się z ust Sergio, gdy poczuł w sobie chłodny żel i palce doktora; mężczyzna przeciągnął się jak kot i poruszył nieznacznie biodrami, jakby zaznajamiając się z uczuciem, a doktor wolną ręką rozsunął jego nogi nieco szerzej. 

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Thomas, bardziej dla formalności niż z faktycznej obawy. Jego kochanek reagował bardzo dobrze, wyraźnie rozluźniony, i tylko czekający na to, aż doktor weźmie się do dzieła.

-Gdyby nie było, już dawno byś wiedział. Możesz łaskawie w końcu…- reszta narzekania zastąpiona została okrzykiem zaskoczenia, gdy Tom ucisnął szczególnie wrażliwy punkt, a potem ostrożnie go rozmasował, z uśmiechem dostrzegając, że Serge zacisnął dłonie na starej kapie. Ciemne włosy skutecznie ukrywały jego twarz, ale doktor zauważył, że przycisnął się do łóżka, chcąc stłumić wyrywające się z jego ust stęknięcia.

Zadowolony z tego, jak Sergio zareagował na jego działanie, Thomas objął dłonią jądra mężczyzny, by poświęcić im trochę uwagi, a jednocześnie przycisnął się do niego, nie wchodząc jeszcze, ale ocierając się okrężnymi ruchami. Rozprowadzał żelowy lubrykant po warstwie cienkiego lateksu, a przy okazji nieźle się bawił, słysząc sfrustrowane ponaglenia wydobywające się z ust jego kochanka. 

W pewnej chwili Serge szarpnął się biodrami, jakby chcąc samemu przyspieszyć moment, w którym doktor się w nim znajdzie. Meighan zaśmiał się, stopując i unieruchamiając go, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na płaskich pośladkach.

-I komu tu się teraz śpieszy?- zapytał, nadal drocząc się z Sergio. Kierowany jakimś impulsem, przesunął dłonie wyżej, obejmując mężczyznę w pasie, a sam niemal się na nim położył, by pocałować go w przypadkowy punkt w górze pleców, a potem przesunąć się w dół, zostawiając pocałunki wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Kątem oka zobaczył, że gdzieniegdzie jego broda zostawiła ślady zadrapań na delikatnej, bladej skórze, ale doktor się tym nie przejmował – zamiast tego przymierzył się do wejścia w kochanka; wsunął się może kilka milimetrów… I niemal natychmiast wyciągnął.

-Jaja sobie robisz!?- zawołał ze złością Sergio, a Meighan uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Obecnie, raczej tobie.- odparł, powracając z dłonią między nogi mężczyzny, i delikatnie pomasował jego mosznę, a po chwili przesunął dłoń wyżej, i objął sterczący członek.

Lekarz pomyślał, że powinien był najpierw wziąć na rękę trochę chłodnego żelu- zapewniłby tym leżącemu przed nim mężczyźnie ciekawsze doznanie. Z drugiej strony… Serge miał już chyba dość ciekawych doznań, teraz już tylko czekał na to jedno konkretne. 

Bez słowa ostrzeżenia, Thomas wszedł w niego i od razu zaczął powoli ruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, za każdym razem wsuwając się nieco głębiej, aż do chwili gdy był w Sergio całą swoją długością, czując jego pośladki przyciśnięte do swoich ud.

Po krótkiej chwili, podczas której tkwili tak przyciśnięci do siebie, próbując uspokoić oddech, Thomas znów zacząć się poruszać- tym razem żwawiej, szybciej, mocniej, jednocześnie starając się zsynchronizować ruchy nadgarstka z tempem pchnięć. 

Nagle Tom poczuł szczupłe palce, które splotły się z jego, w uścisku na erekcji Sergio. Gest mógłby się wydać niemal czuły, i doktor uśmiechnął się lekko, wolną dłonią gładząc bok swojego kochanka.

Mężczyzna był taki chudy, mimo to doktor Meighan mógł wyczuć zbite mięśnie- jednocześnie jednak, mógłby z łatwością policzyć jego żebra. Przez myśl przemknęła mu ciekawość na temat tego, kim był i czym zajmował się człowiek, którego pieprzył… Ale przecież i tak się już nie zobaczą po tej nocy, więc lepiej będzie skupić się na uroczych odgłosach, które wydawał. 

Wokalne popisy w postaci całej gamy jęknięć, westchnień i apostrof, przetykane okazyjnymi przyspieszonymi oddechami stanowiły miłą dla ucha mieszankę, a zarumieniona twarz, którą Serge starał się ukryć w fałdach materiału i za kurtyną czarnych kosmyków, całkiem nieźle dopełniała obrazu. 

W końcu Thomas poczuł, że zaraz skończy – a po napięciu w ciele znajdującego się pod nim mężczyzny mógł powiedzieć, że i Sergio jest już niedaleko finiszu. 

Wolną ręką Thomas przewędrował z żeber, przez barki, do karku mężczyzny, i wsunął palce w miękkie, gdzieniegdzie posklejane od potu włosy. Odsłoniwszy jasną skórę, doktor poczuł nagłą ochotę na to, by pocałować to miejsce, więc wychylił się troszkę, by to zrobić… Osobliwe pomieszanie jęku i westchnienia, które usłyszał w reakcji na swój czyn, zdecydowanie było dźwiękiem, który chętnie słyszałby częściej.

Zacisnąwszy garść w czarnej czuprynie, Thomas lekko pociągnął za włosy, odchylając głowę Sergio nieco do tyłu; Meighan skupił wzrok na pojedynczej kropli potu, spływającą po jasnej skórze kochanka, wzdłuż szyi, na klatkę piersiową… A zaraz potem, niczym grom z jasnego nieba, spadł na niego orgazm – kompletnie niespodziewany, wręcz ogłuszający swoją intensywnością.

Przez krótki moment doktor nic nie słyszał, a mocno zaciśnięte powieki odgradzały go od bodźców wizualnych – czuł tylko, jak jego ciało się rozluźnia, zdając się całkowicie bezsilne. Jakimś rąbkiem świadomości, która dotarła do niego po chwili, wyczuł, że mężczyzna pod nim również się odprężył, a lepka substancja pokrywająca dłoń Thomasa sugerowała, że Serge w końcu dostał to, czego chciał.

Starając się wyrównać oddech, Tom zorientował się, że leży na ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie – a że lekarz miał świadomość, że nie należy do najlżejszych osobników, ze stęknięcie obrócił się na bok, ciągnąc za sobą kochanka.

Z jedną ręką pod głową Sergio, a drugą na jego mokrym od białego płynu brzuchu, praktycznie go obejmując, doktor Meighan leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w jego kark, powoli uspokajając oddech. 

Wisiał Joshowi flaszkę, bo rudy sukinsyn miał rację – faktycznie tego potrzebował. 

Pozwalając sobie na mały uśmiech, Thomas westchnął z satysfakcją.

-Wiesz co, ale na łyżeczkę to ja sypiam dopiero od trzeciej randki. – rzucił Sergio, po raz pierwszy odzywając się czymś bardziej składnym, niż szeroko pojęte odgłosy seksualne. –A tak w ogóle, to mógłbyś wyjąć. 

-Ty byś się mógł wytrzeć.- zauważył Tom, unosząc do góry brudną rękę. 

-Już nie bądź taki drobiazgowy.- zaraz po tych słowach Serge błyskawicznie zmienił pozycję, wyrywając się z ramion lekarza, i obrócił się na drugi bok – tak, że Thomas mógł zobaczyć w końcu twarz kochanka; wciąż lekko zarumienione policzki i błyszczące w marnym oświetleniu oczy.

Pod uważnym spojrzeniem lekarza, Sergio wziął w usta same końcówki palców doktora, zlizując z nich własne nasienie. Meighan uniósł brwi na ten gest, odpowiadając tak na wbity w niego wyzywający wzrok ciemnowłosego towarzysza, zaś mężczyzna zdążył już z cichym mlaśnięciem zsunąć swoje usta z koniuszków palców doktora. 

-O ile nie zamierzasz tego zrobić z całą moją ręką, to bądź tak miły i daj mi coś, w co mógłbym się wytrzeć. – poprosił doktor Meighan, na co jego towarzysz wywrócił oczyma i podniósł się z łóżka.

Nonszalancko wytarłszy własną dłoń o wysłużoną kapę, Sergio uniósł rąbek narzuty i wytarł nią swój brzuch. Tom nie skomentował tego; obserwował tylko, jak mężczyzna poprawia się, chowa co trzeba, a podciąga co innego, a potem powoli zapina spodnie. Blade ciało łatwo było obserwować w ciemnościach – a właściwie półmroku, zapewnionym przez jarzącą się słabo żarówkę.

Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku (w każdym razie od pasa w dół), Serge przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po sylwetce doktora, aż w końcu westchnął ciężko. Ze zdziwieniem obserwując jego ruchy, Tom zobaczył, jak jego kochanek pochyla się w jego stronę i zsuwa z niego zużytą prezerwatywę.

-…dzięki?- rzucił lekarz zaskoczonym tonem. –Co z tym zrobisz?

-Na pewno nie zabiorę do domu. – odmruknął Sergio, a Tom z nutką rozbawienia zobaczył, jak mężczyzna coś upuszcza i wkopuje to pod łóżko.

Lekarzowi cisnął się na usta jakiś komentarz odnośnie zostawiania po sobie śmieci, ale pierwsze wyrwało mu się ziewnięcie- Meighan więc ziewnął, zakrywając usta wierzchem nieobklejonej na biało dłoni, a przy okazji obrócił się na plecy, wygodniej wyciągając się na starym łóżku.

Czując przyjemne zmęczenie, Tom niedbale wytarł rękę o materiał na łóżku, potem poprawił spodnie i przymknął oczy – nie zamierzał spać, rzecz jasna, ale odpocząć przez chwilę, nim będzie musiał pożegnać się ze swoim przygodnym kochankiem i wrócić do domu. 

W pewnej chwili doktor poczuł, jak materac nieznacznie się ugina, a na jego biodrach pojawia się całkiem przyjemny ciężar.

Nie mogąc lub nie chcąc powstrzymywać uśmiechu, Thomas otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Sergio, który przyklęknął na nim, z nogami po obu stronach leżącego mężczyzny, i zdawał się wręcz podekscytowany.

\- A ty co, masz ochotę na drugą rundę?

-Kto by nie miał….- rzucił ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, patrząc na doktora Meighana niemalże łakomym wzrokiem -Ale tym razem zrobimy to po mojemu. – oświadczył, opierając dłoń o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i przesuwając się nieco bliżej, tak, że praktycznie siedział mu na kroczu.

-Hola, hola, a o okresie refrakcji słyszałeś, czy…- zaczął doktor z pełnym zwątpienia głosem, ale Serge uciszył go, przykładając mu palec do ust.

-Wierz mi, o to się nie musisz martwić.- zapewnił brunet, przenosząc dłoń na policzek lekarza i ująwszy delikatnie jego twarz, ostrożnie przesunął ją tak, by padało na nią światło z coraz bardziej rozżarzonej żarówki.

Thomas z zaintrygowaniem patrzył w jaśniejącą z ekscytacji twarz kochanka, kątem oka ledwo dostrzegając, co rzeczony kochanek robi z rękami… Aż do chwili, gdy doktor poczuł piekący ból u szczytu policzka.

-Co jest, kurwa… - wyrwało się mężczyźnie, gdy chciał podnieść dłoń do twarzy, ale nim zdążył to zrobić – Sergio sprawnie zablokował obie jego ręce, jedną przyciskając do materaca nogą, a drugą mocno ściskając w nadgarstku i przyszpilając do łóżka.

Czując ciepłe krople spływające po twarzy, Thomas spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, wyraźnie domagając się wyjaśnień.

-Teraz – zaczął Serge tonem ociekającym słodyczą –cię zabiję, i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić, więc leż sobie grzecznie.


	5. Chapter 5

-Co takiego chcesz zrobić?- zapytał doktor, z niedowierzeniem otwierając oczy.

-Chcę cię zabić. -powtórzył Sergio opanowanym tonem, powoli przesuwając wbity w policzek doktora nóż i nacinając skórę. –Ale najpierw się pobawimy.

W jednej chwili całe odprężenie, które czuł doktor Meighan po bardzo udanym stosunku, całkowicie zniknęło – i ustąpiło miejsca… Czyżby nadziei? Ekscytacji? Osobliwa mieszanka emocji wygłuszała nawet pieczenie pochodzące z zadawanej rany.

Ktoś zamierza go zabić.

To jego szczęśliwy dzień!

Wyraz zadowolenia malujący się na twarzy lekarza musiał zbić jego oprawcę z tropu, bo Sergio nagle stracił nieco ze swojego zrelaksowanego tonu:

-Co z tobą? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi, i odsuwając nóż od twarzy lekarza. –Nie będziesz mnie błagał o litość? Albo próbował się ze mną bić?

-Żartujesz sobie? Niby czemu? 

-Bo to, co ludzie zazwyczaj robią. Nie chcą umrzeć, więc próbują uciec.- wyjaśnił mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby nie wierzył, że musi to komuś tłumaczyć. –Nie, żeby im się udawało. –dodał nieco chełpliwie, a Tom parsknął śmiechem. 

Przez chwilę dwa mężczyźni obserwowali się nawzajem – z zaciekawieniem, chociaż u jednego z nich podszyte było ono podejrzliwością.

-No to jak? Nic? Nie będziesz krzyczał, nie będziesz mi się próbował wyrwać?- zapytał znów Serge, obrysowując ostrzem noża twarz doktora.

-Nie. 

-Dlaczego?

-Bo to okazja, która może się nie powtórzyć.- odpowiedział doktor Meighan, próbując ułożyć się nieco wygodniej, jednak jego ruchy wciąż były skrępowane. –No przestań, daj mi się poprawić, a potem rób co chcesz.

Przez chwilę Sergio mierzył go ostrym wzrokiem, ale w końcu bardzo powoli odsunął się, powracając do klęczącej pozycji na biodrach mężczyzny, i puścił jego ręce – ale cały czas trzymał nóż w gotowości.

Thomas powiercił się chwilę, układając się wygodniej na łóżku, po czym założył ręce za głowę i wyciągnąwszy się komfortowo, kpiąco uśmiechnął się do swojego kochanka:

-No dalej, tygrysie, teraz mnie bierz. 

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna siedział jednak dalej, i wpatrywał się w zrelaksowanego lekarza, jedocześnie bawiąc się trzymanym nożem, który obracał i przerzucał przez długie, szczupłe palce. Ruch był płynny, jego powtarzalność zdawała się wręcz hipnotyzująca, gdy doktor zsunął nań wzrok, obserwując zmieniające położenie błyski…

A w następnej chwili Serge wyskoczył do przodu, z ostrzem skierowanym w gardło lekarza. Okularnik przymknął oczy, w spokojnym oczekiwaniu…

Jednak nóż zatrzymał się, rozcinając skórę nie bardziej, niż zacięcie od papieru.

-Kurwa, ty naprawdę chcesz umrzeć. –rzucił Sergio, bardziej do siebie niż do Meighana, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmartwienie. 

Doktor wzruszył ramionami i leżał dalej, podczas gdy jego kochanek pochylił się nad nim, zabierając z jego szyi nóż.

-Chcesz pogadać? – zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd. 

-Co?! Nie!- prychnął lekarz i zmrużył oczy z niechęcią. –Jak masz mnie zabić to dawaj, nie będziesz przecież na mnie całej nocy marnował. 

Badawcze spojrzenie, którym obdarował go entuzjasta noży, nie onieśmielało Thomasa – raczej niecierpliwiło, ale mężczyzna nie uznał za stosowne tego wytykać. 

-Jeżeli chcesz, żebym cię zabił, to musisz mieć jakieś problemy. Normalni ludzie nie chcą umrzeć.- stwierdził w końcu Sergio. –Jaki masz problem?

-A co ty kurwa, psychologiem jesteś? – odparł zezłoszczonym tonem Meighan.

-Nie jestem, ale jak chcesz, żebym cię zabił, to mi powiedz, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić.

-Przecież sam chciałeś!

-Ale nie wiedziałem, że TY będziesz tego chciał! Takie specjalne płatki śniegu się nie zdarzają! Zepsułeś mi całą zabawę!- pożalił się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, wywijając i kręcąc młynki trzymanym nożem.

Doktor prychnął pogardliwie na słowa Sergio:

-Och, zabawę? A co, zwabianie ludzi na zadupie w lesie żeby ich później zabić to dla ciebie zabawa?

-Tak, dokładnie tak jest!

Przez chwilę Thomas mierzył nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem swojego kochanka, zaraz jednak jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, w nagłym zrozumieniu. 

-Czekaj, czekaj… - zaczął lekarz, łącząc fakty -Ja cię przecież skądś znam…

Serge uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, ponownie opierając nóż na policzku Toma, tym razem jednak go nie wbił:

-Wypuścili za mną list gończy. Potem mnie złapali, ale im zwiałem.- poinformował brunet, przesuwając palcem po dolnej wardze Toma. –Teraz okazyjnie udaje mi się rozerwać, ale staram się nie wychylać. 

Doktor uniósł brwi, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, Sergio zaś nieśpiesznie pochylił się i miękko ucałował rozchylone usta. Gdy się podniósł, Thomas nadal patrzył na niego pytająco.

-Jeżeli się starasz nie wychylać, to po co mi to wszystko mówisz?- zapytał w końcu Meighan, najwyraźniej zaskakując tym swojego kochanka.

Ciemnowłosy chudzielec z zastanowieniem złapał się za brodę:

-Właśnie nie wiem. Powinienem cię zabić, skoro to już wiesz, żebyś na mnie nie doniósł, no ale przecież…- rozmyślał na głos, przerwał mu jednak śmiech doktora.

-A co mnie to obchodzi? Naprawdę myślisz, że będę się fatygować? – zapytał kpiąco lekarz. –Mam lepsze zajęcia. Chociaż, jakbyś się zdecydował mnie zabić, to ja z chęcią. –zapewnił takim tonem, że nie było łatwo powiedzieć, na ile żartuje, a na ile mówi serio. 

Serge zrobił zniesmaczoną minę i pokręcił głową:

-To serio nie jest normalne, chłopie. Powinieneś się leczyć. 

Thomas roześmiał się gorzko na te słowa:

-I kto to mówi! 

Nożownik nie odezwał się, i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy – doktor Meighan przymknął w końcu oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak potoczy się noc: czy uda mu się dzisiaj zginąć? Naprawdę na to liczył. Przecież to by był doskonały układ: miałby czyste ręce, problem z głowy, mógłby w końcu odpocząć… Ale jak na złość, psychopata miał jakieś rozterki.

Thomas przypominał sobie sprawę mężczyzny – jak przez mgłę, bo Toma od dłuższego czasu nie interesowały ani newsy, ani plotki, ani cokolwiek, o czym rozmawiano w pokoju lekarskim, ale coś mu świtało… Jeżeli dobrze pamiętał, Sergio Pizzorno oskarżony był o wielokrotne zabójstwa ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, sporo podpaleń i niemało rozbojów. Gdy w końcu go uchwycono, jego adwokat zagrał kartą choroby psychicznej, więc sąd powołał biegłego – i zaraz, czy to przypadkiem nie był Josh? A jeżeli nie on, to inny lekarz z ich szpitala. 

U pozwanego istotnie stwierdzono chorobę, ale nie zwolniło go to z zarzutów- mężczyznę zesłano po prostu do specjalnego ośrodka karno-opiekuńczego, jednostki stworzonej pod kątem wariatów. Pizzorno jednak zbiegł niedługo po osadzeniu, grając na nosie wszystkim, którzy ze wszelkich sił starali się go usidlić i odizolować.

A teraz… Sergio Pizzorno na nim siedział.

-A ty przypadkiem nie pracujesz w psychiatryku?- przypomniał sobie nagle Pizzorno, przerywając ciszę, zaś doktor od razu poczuł znużenie na samo wspomnienie swojej pracy.

-No i co z tego?

-Nie może ci tam ktoś pomóc? –zapytał mężczyzna.

-A co cię to obchodzi?- odburknął Thomas. –To nie twój zasrany interes.

Pizzorno ponownie się skrzywił, przechylając przy tym głowę na bok. Cały czas obserwował doktora uważnie, odpowiadając tym na wyzywający wzrok lekarza.

Po kolejnych minutach upływających na tych niemych oględzinach Thomas westchnął ciężko:

-To co w końcu? 

Brunet podparł się na ręce i z zastanowieniem wodził wzrokiem po zmęczonym obliczu lekarza.

-Jeżeli obiecasz, że nie naślesz na mnie glin, to w sumie mógłbym ci pozwolić odejść…- zastanowił się na głos kryminalista.

-Ja pierdolę…- mruknął do siebie Tom. –Serio nie chcesz skorzystać z okazji? Masz idealną szansę, nie zamierzam ci uciec, mógłbyś się spokojnie wyżyć. – powiedział już głośno, a Sergio uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi:

-To akurat już zrobiłem, było całkiem fajnie. –odpowiedział, z nieźle skrywaną rezygnacją chowając gdzieś swój nóż.

Thomas potarł twarz dłońmi i przymknął oczy. Z jednej strony sytuacja, w której brał udział, była naprawdę niedorzeczna. Z drugiej… Coś go ściskało w środku na myśl o tym, że wróci do domu, do przytłaczającej, codziennej rutyny. Sam jej nie przerwie, a okazja, że ktoś zrobi to za niego właśnie minęła. 

Byłby się rozpłakał z pustej bezsilności, ale chyba nawet nie potrafił wycisnąć z siebie łez, zresztą – kto to widział, żeby facet płakał, bo mu smutno; to przecież nie przystoi. 

-Odwieźć cię do domu?- zaproponował Sergio, wstając z łóżka, a przy okazji wyrywając doktora Meighana z przygnębiających rozmyślań. 

Tom miał ochotę wykpić mężczyznę, wytykając mu, że przecież jeszcze chwilę temu chciał go zamordować; potem miał ochotę oskarżyć go o robienie fałszywej nadziei. Ostatecznie jednak…

-Tak, dzięki. – odrzekł cicho lekarz, podnosząc się, by usiąść na brzegu łóżka, i zaczął zapinać guziki swojej koszuli.

Sergio rzucił okiem na swojego kochanka, a przy tym niedoszłą ofiarę – Thomas wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, całkowicie skupiony na guzikach; wyglądał na przyciśniętego jakimś niewidzialnym ciężarem, a przy tym zdawał się odrobinę rozczarowany.

Zrobiło mu się go szkoda. 

-Uszy do góry, na pewno trafisz jeszcze na jakiegoś psychopatę, który będzie chciał cię zabić.- powiedział Serge, podając swojemu towarzyszowi płaszcz. –Randkuj przez internet i nie zadawaj zbyt wielu pytań, w końcu ci się uda!

Doktor parsknął cichym śmiechem, wsuwając ramiona w rękawy:

-Chyba sobie odpuszczę.- odmruknął. Był zmęczony – nie, żeby było to coś nowego; czuł zmęczenie przez większość czasu, ale teraz, po tym jakże aktywnym i emocjonującym wieczorze, senne osłabienie dopadło go ze zdwojoną siłą. Właściwie, mógłby przespać się nawet na tym łóżko… Ale skoro Serge się nim nie zajął, to nie miał wymówki, by się wylegiwać, a rano przecież musiał się udać do pracy; dlatego też mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na ostatnie ciężkie westchnięcie i wstał w końcu, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Jego kochanek pomajstrował chwilę przy drzwiach, których zamek zgrzytnął nieprzyjemnie nim się otworzył, i mężczyźni wyszli w noc.

Maszerowali ramię w ramię, w milczeniu. Zapach lasu, który wcześniej zdawał się tak odświeżający, zdawał się teraz Thomasowi podszyty nutą zgnilizny; przenikliwy chłód i wszechobecna wilgoć również nie polepszały samopoczucia doktora, który raz po raz czuł, jak wstrząsa nim zimny dreszcz.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do auta, wsiedli i zatrzasnęli drzwi, strasząc przy okazji jakiegoś zająca czy borsuka, Sergio oparł dłonie na kierownicy i patrząc na Meighana otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć; widząc zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy lekarza odpuścił jednak i odpalił auto.

-Włączę ogrzewanie, zaraz zrobi się cieplej. – oświadczył kierowca, manipulując przy funkcjach nawiewu i określaniu temperatury, zaś doktor oparł głowę o zagłówek i przymknął oczy.

Przelotnie zastanowił się nad tym, czy wypada, by podziękował za seks; ostatecznie, było naprawdę dobrze, zwłaszcza, jak na spotkanie po raz pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni. Z drugiej jednak strony, jego randka go zaatakowała, a co gorsza, nie doprowadziła do skutku swoich morderczych zamiarów – a to sprawiło Thomasowi zawód.

-To czemu właściwie mnie nie zabiłeś?- zapytał Meighan, którego sprawa nurtowała. –Tylko dlatego, że ja chciałem, żebyś to zrobił?

-W zasadzie, tak.

-Przekorny skurwysyn. –rzucił doktor, a Pizzorno się zaśmiał. 

Przez resztę drogi żaden z nich za wiele się nie odzywał- wyjąwszy moment, w którym Sergio zapytał o adres Toma, a ten szczegółowo tłumaczył, jak dojechać we wskazane miejsce.

-Nie obawiasz się, że to niebezpieczne, tak mówić gdzie mieszkasz? – zainteresował się kierowca, z lekkim uśmieszkiem błąkającym mu się po ustach -Chyba rozsądniej byłoby, gdybyś chciał wysiąść w innym miejscu, żeby mnie zmylić?

-A po co? Zresztą, nie zamierzam nigdzie chodzić ani szukać autobusów, jestem zmęczony. –poinformował lekarz.

-Ja cię tak zmęczyłem? –zapytał rozbawiony Sergio, na co Thomas zebrał się w sobie i wydusił z siebie uśmiech:

-Raczej życie; nie miej o sobie takiego wysokiego mniemania.

-Nikt inny tego za mnie nie zrobi.- odparł kryminalista, a zaraz później zajechali pod kamienicę, w której mieszkał doktor. 

Gdy auto się zatrzymało, Thomas zamierzał od razu wyjść i zakończyć ten osobliwy wieczór; naciskając klamkę okazało się jednak, że drzwi są zamknięte zamkiem głównym.

-No coś ty, chciałeś tak odejść bez całusa na pożegnanie?- rzucił ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, zaś doktor prychnął krótko, nie zwracając większej uwagi na żarty swojego towarzysza.

-Mógłbyś otworzyć…- zaczął doktor, odwracając się do stronę kierowcy, którego zastał nachylonego nad siedzeniem.

-Było miło. –mruknął Sergio, wyłapując nieco zaskoczony wzrok Toma.

-No i co z tego?- zapytał lekarz ze znużeniem, najsampierw odpowiedzi dostając jednak powolny i zaskakująco słodki pocałunek.

-No i szkoda by było, żebyś się zabił. Może kiedyś zrobimy powtórkę ze spotkania.- oświadczył Pizzorno i przesunął językiem po wardze, jakby smakując ostatnie chwile z Tomem, dosłownie i w przenośni. –Zachowaj dla mnie tą przyjemność, zgoda?

-Dzisiaj tego nie zrobiłeś, a innym razem już tak? Brzmi jak fałszywa reklama, odpuszczę. – Thomas czuł się dziwnie poruszony po krótkiej pieszczocie, nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. -Ale fakt, było miło. – przyznał mężczyzna, i mimowolnie uniósł kąciki warg na widok oblicza rozczochranego, pewnego siebie kryminalisty. –Dzięki. 

-Przyjemność po mojej stronie. –odparł Sergio, a Tom zaraz po tym usłyszał kliknięcie zamka. 

Doktor Meighan chwycił ucho swojej torby, ostatni raz lekko skinął kochankowi głową i wysiadł – a auto odjechało w dal, ponosząc ze sobą jednonocną przygodę lekarza. 

***

Reszta wieczoru minęła doktorowi tak, jak zwykle- wypalił papierosa przy oknie w sypialni, wziął szybki prysznic i poszedł do łóżka. Jednak tym razem Tom czuł jakby… Nieznaczne ożywienie- dość zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę, że żegnając się z Sergem lekarz był bardzo zmęczony. Obecny stan wiązał się niewątpliwie z tym, jak minął mu wieczór – a Meighan sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że to był to wieczór osobliwy, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie przeżył. Wspomnienie niedawnych wydarzeń pobudzało jego krew do żywszego krążenia – a doktor nie był pewny, czy bardziej pobudzająca była dla niego myśl o atrakcyjnym mężczyźnie i rzeczach, które rzeczony mężczyzna wyprawiał swoim językiem i dłońmi na jego ciele, czy może raczej myśl o to, co było tak blisko – a jednak się nie zdarzyło. 

Mimo satysfakcji jaką dał mu czas spędzony na zabawianiu się z kryminalistą, Thomas nie mógł się powstrzymać od myślenia o przegapionej okazji. 

Sam fakt, że człowiek, który traktował zabijanie ludzi jak jakąś zabawę, odmówił mu, i zrobił to z czystej przewrotności… To zdawało się niemal uderzać w jego dumę – o ile można o tym mówić w sytuacji, w której się znajdował. 

Otrząsając się z rozmyślań, mężczyzna zaczął w głowie analizować przypadki swoich pacjentów, żeby łatwiej zasnąć – i może raz tylko, nim całkiem odpłynął, do jego myśli zawitał obraz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: samobójstwo

Terapie z pacjentami płynęły całkiem spokojnie – nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę ilość leków, którymi ci ludzie byli naszprycowani. Czasami doktor Meighan zastanawiał się nad tym – wracał myślami do dni, gdy czuł powołanie, misję, gdy gotów był spędzać długie godziny z pacjentem, byle tylko rozwiązać problem, i dojść do tego, co go trapi; przegadane dnie przynosiły skutek, i wówczas Thomas czuł, że to, co robi, jest słuszne. Teraz jednak… Od dłuższego czasu polityka rządząca szpitalem sprawiała, że pacjentów otumaniano, byle tylko nie stwarzali większego problemu. Czy było to etyczne? Oczywiście, że nie. Czy było to wygodne dla personelu medycznego? Jak najbardziej. 

Dawny Tom byłby się tym oburzył, i przeciwdziałał precedensowi. W obecnym stanie jednak – doktor nie miał z tym problemu, a wręcz było mu to na rękę. 

Gdy odprowadzono ostatniego pacjenta, dość bezmyślnie wpatrującego się w ścianę przed sobą, Meighan z westchnięciem odsunął się od biurka i przeciągnął – coś strzyknęło w zasiedzianych plecach, więc mężczyzna powtórzył ruch, i przed opuszczeniem gabinetu wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza papierosy i zapalniczkę.

Thomas uznał, że dobrze byłoby zorganizować sobie kubek kawy, więc skierował się w stronę pokoju lekarskiego – w którym, a to ci niespodzianka! Zastał Josha.

-Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek pracujesz?- zapytał Tom obojętnym tonem, zaś Homme ziewnął, nie kłopocząc się z zasłanianiem sobie ust ręką.

-Oczywiście, że tak, cały czas.- odparł absolutnie poważnie mężczyzna, a Meighan pokręcił lekko głową, opłukując w zlewie swój ulubiony kubek.

-Właśnie widzę.- mruknął pod nosem okularnik. – Joshua Homme, chluba szpitala, raczej da sobie rękę obciąć, niż zajmie się pacjentem.

-No dalej, Tom, nie narzekaj już tak. Gdybym ja robił wszystko, co powinienem, dla ciebie by już nic nie zostało!

-Dzień wolnego albo szansa, żeby szybciej wyjść z pacy nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziły.- zauważył beznamiętnie Thomas, jednocześnie nastawiając do gotowania wodę. 

-A co, skoczyłbyś na jakąś randkę z internetu?- zapytał z uśmiechem rudowłosy mężczyzna, na co Tom uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu:

-Myślałem raczej o tym, że mógłbym się w końcu wyspać. Poza tym zdawało mi się, że utraciłeś w końcu zainteresowanie moim życiem prywatnym?

-Nie nazywaj jednorazowego numerku życiem prywatnym, przecież ty takiego nie masz.- zaśmiał się Josh, zaś Meighan zmarszczył brwi, wsypując do dzbanka kilka łyżek kawy, ale nie zaprzeczył koledze. –A właśnie, jak przy tym jesteśmy, to pochwal się, jak tam twoja randka w ciemno się udała.

-Mogło być lepiej. – odparł lakonicznie Thomas, jednocześnie wspominając uczucie szczupłego ciała pod sobą. Zaschło mu w gardle, gdy myślał o tym, jak smakował Serge i jego pocałunki, i na dobrą chwilę odpłynął myślami do poprzedniego wieczora.

-No ale chyba nie było tak źle, z tego co widzę?- zapytał Homme. –Raczej byś się tak nie zawiesił, jakbyś wspominał noc pod kocem, z Coldplayem w tle. – już mniej żartobliwym tonem, Joshua dodał:

-A to co? Kot się do was za bardzo zbliżył?- wskazując na zadrapanie na twarzy Thomasa.

Tom uniósł dłoń do rzeczonego urazu i przejechał po nim palcem – już o tym zapomniał… Przypominając sobie nóż przyciśnięty do szyi i ślad, który teraz skrywał pod kołnierzykiem koszuli, doktor zmusił się do krótkiego śmiechu:

-Powiedzmy, że miałem o wiele ciekawsze doświadczenie, niż jakiś tam kot.

-Proszę, proszę, panie doktorze! Jestem pod wrażeniem! To co, chyba wnet skusisz się na następną przygodę?

-Na razie chyba dam sobie spokój. Wczorajsze spotkanie… Nie do końca spełniło moje oczekiwania. – odpowiedział Thomas i pomyślał o tym, że gdyby wszystko poszło po jego myśli, to on by już tu nie stał. 

-Nie powinieneś się tak od razu zrażać. – zauważył Josh. –Wiadomo, że nie znajdziesz od razu idealnego partnera czy partnerki, ale jak się bardziej w to wgryziesz, to ci będzie łatwiej!

-Ja nawet nie szukam partnera.- stwierdził doktor, zalewając gorącą wodą kawę w dzbanku. –Ani partnerki. Szukam… 

Czego on właściwie szukał? Okazji do tego, by ktoś go wyręczył, i pomógł mu się usunąć z tego świata? Pewnie taka odpowiedź byłaby najbliższa prawdzie, ale przecież nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Normalni ludzie nie fantazjują o zabiciu się, prawda?

-Nie szukasz może dodatkowych godzin, hm?- zaproponował Joshua, doktor Meighan zaś podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy na te słowa:

-Jesteś facetem bez honoru, Homme. 

-Przecież ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem!- obruszył się lekarz. –Nie proponowałem ci, żebyś wziął moje!

-Ale o tym pomyślałeś. – odparł Tom. –Za dobrze cię już znam, Josh. Ale miło by było, gdybyś zrozumiał, że wcale nie musisz udawać, że się mną przejmujesz; ja i tak wiem, że będziesz chciał, żebym za ciebie pracował.

-Mówisz to tak, jakbym był interesownym dupkiem, który dba tylko o własną wygodę…

Spojrzenie, które Meighan rzucił koledze, wyrażało więcej, niż tysiąc słów.

-Źle mnie oceniasz.- oświadczył rudzielec. –Ja się staram!

-Zajebiście się starasz…- mruknął pod nosem Thomas. Zdawało się, że Josh chciał się jeszcze odezwać, ale przerwało im wtargnięcie jednej z pielęgniarek.

-Angelika nie żyje! – zawołała młoda dziewczyna, a rudowłosy lekarz aż podskoczył.

-Że co?!

-Ta babka z piętnastki?- upewnił się Tom, marszcząc brwi. Pani Angelika, kobieta nieco po czterdziestce, od trzech tygodni znajdowała się na oddziale otwartym, i miała niedługo opuścić szpital. 

Josh wypadł z pokoju lekarskiego, tuż za nim podreptała pielęgniarka. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, do pochodu dołączył Thomas.

-Co się stało?- zapytał Homme, szybkim krokiem ruszając na klatkę schodową.

-Jenna mówiła, że jak Rose, która leżała w pokoju z panią Angeliką, wyszła do świetlicy, to Angelika została w pokoju, bo była zmęczona. No a przecież z nią było wszystko dobrze, więc Jenna pozwoliła jej zostać i odpocząć.- opowiedziała pielęgniarka, a Thomas prychnął:

-Najwyraźniej nie było z nią dobrze. – zauważył mężczyzna. –No i co, została sama na sali, i co dalej?

-P-powiesiła się.

Dwójka lekarzy wymieniła ponure spojrzenia. Pani Angelika trafiła do ich szpitala po nieudanej próbie samobójczej- próbowała się powiesić, ale znalazła ją córka. Zdążyli ją odciąć i odratować, a zięć, wysoko postawiony biznesman, zadbał o to, by kobietą odpowiednio się zajęto. Angelika spędziła w szpitalu kilka miesięcy – i wszystko szło w jak najlepszym kierunku… Do czasu. 

-Jej rodzina pozwie szpital, na bank.- stwierdził doktor Homme.

-To chyba nie jest nasze największe zmartwienie w tej chwili. – stwierdził Tom, w podskokach pokonując kilka ostatnich stopni, a potem wybiegł na korytarz oddziału dla kobiet. 

Drzwi z przybitym do nich numerem 15 strzegła Sam, jedna z pielęgniarek. Obecnie powstrzymywała przed wejściem do pokoju jego lokatorkę, Rose, która zdawała się nieco oszołomiona nagłą sytuacją.

-Wezwałyście sanitariuszy?- zapytał Joshua, dobiegając do Samanthy.

-Ale przecież procedura mówi…- zaczęła pielęgniarka, ale Homme jej przerwał:

-Srura nie procedura. Jeżeli by przeżyła, to i tak trzeba ją przenieść na oddział zamknięty, a skoro się zabiła, to nikt nie będzie czekał, tylko zabierzecie ciało do chłodni.- ton lekarza był niemal warczący, a słysząc go, młoda dziewczyna nie śmiała protestować – bez słowa dopuściła dwójkę lekarzy do sali, a sama poprosiła koleżankę o przypilnowanie pacjentki, i poszła poszukać sanitariuszy. 

W pokoju zaś, istotnie, znajdował się wisielec. 

Szczupła, niewysoka kobieta powiesiła się na jednej z rur grzewczych, biegnących pod sufitem. Żeby się tam dostać, musiała postawić na łóżku krzesło, tworząc dość chybotliwą konstrukcję – obecnie zaś rzeczone krzesło leżało na podłodze, tam, gdzie kobieta je zepchnęła. 

Na łóżku leżały resztki podartego prześcieradła, z którego kobieta zrobiła sobie pętlę; na szafce obok leżały okulary i książka z zakładką wsuniętą gdzieś w połowie, i ledwo otwarta butelka wody mineralnej.

Doktor Homme kręcił głową, rozglądając się po sali i patrząc na ciało kobiety.

-Nic z tego nie rozumiem… Przecież ona miała wyjść chyba w przeszłym tygodniu, naprawdę nic nie wskazywało, że…

-Myślisz, że ktoś wpadnie na to, żeby przynieść drabinę? – przerwał mu Tom, stojąc z zadartą do góry głową, ze stopami pacjentki zwisającymi smętnie tuż obok twarzy.

-Sam się po nią rusz. – w głosie Josha słychać było poruszenie, jakiego Meighan nie słyszał wśród żadnego ze współpracowników od wielu tygodni. Czemu rudy miałby się… Ach tak! Przecież Angelika była jego pacjentką, a więc to jemu się oberwie, gdy rodzina pozwie szpital. Znaczy się, oberwać mogą wszyscy, ale Homme miał największe szanse na zostanie udupionym.

-Dasz radę stwierdzić zgon, czy mam się tym zająć?- zaoferował się Thomas i podszedł do ściany, żeby pstryknąć włącznik światła.

-Nikt nic nie stwierdzi, dopóki ona będzie tam wisieć. Rusz dupę po drabinę.-fuknął mu drugi lekarz. –I weź od razu coś żeby ją odciąć. 

-Się robi.

Doktor Meighan opuścił salę i ruszył do schowka woźnego, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, że pośpieszył się z ofertą – gdy rodzina zmarłej naśle na szpital prokuraturę, na pewno zajmą się lekarzem, który wystawił kartę zgonu; lepiej więc zostawić to rudemu, który zresztą i tak prowadził panią Angelikę.

Zameldowawszy woźnemu zapotrzebowanie na drabinę i nożyce, Tom postanowił wrócić do gabinetu lekarskiego – Josh miał pod ręką pielęgniarki, sanitariuszy, a teraz wysłał do niego jeszcze Charliego, więc powinien sobie poradzić. On tymczasem ruszył do męskiej łazienki na szóstym piętrze – po drodze słysząc, jak wieści o pani Angelice błyskawicznie się roznoszą wśród personelu, a pewnie niedługo – również wśród pacjentów. 

Thomas przypuszczał, że tej nocy lepiej będzie zaordynować nieco większą dawkę środka uspokajającego – panowała bowiem tendencja do tego, że gdy ktoś popełniał samobójstwo w szpitalu, czarna fala przetaczała się po wszystkich oddziałach. Przyda się też zagonić pielęgniarki do częstszych spacerów po salach. Sporo prób udawało się udaremnić, ale czasami… Dobrze byłoby kontrolować temat – no i wyciszyć sprawę, tak, żeby nie wyszła więcej niż poza jedno piętro, ale to zdawało się mało prawdopodobne.

Dotarłszy do łazienki mężczyzna uchylił lufcik okna i wygrzebał z kieszeni papierosy. Gdy odpalił jednego i zaciągnął się dymem, mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad przypadkiem – ostatecznie, mimo swoich wielu wad, Josh był dobrym lekarzem, więc jego diagnoza zazwyczaj pokrywała się z prawdą. A skoro gotów był wypisać panią Angelikę ze szpitala, to naprawdę musiał nie dostrzegać żadnych poważnych przesłanek. A jednak…

Wewnętrzny egoista prędko ściągnął na siebie uwagę Thomasa. Bo w końcu, sytuacja zdawała się podobna, nieprawdaż? Pacjentka przedstawiały dobry obraz, nie budziła podejrzeń, że…

Ale zaraz, zaraz. Zasadnicza różnica tkwiła w tym, że pani Angelika była pacjentką – i miała już za sobą kawałek niewesołej historii. Doktor Meighan nie dotarł zaś do tego etapu (i oby nigdy się tak nie zdarzyło - wolałby albo nie podjąć próby w ogóle, albo zrobić to raz a dobrze), więc powinien odpuścić porównywanie.

Zamiast tego, może poszuka danych kontaktowych do córki pani Angeliki? Rzecz jasna, on nie będzie nigdzie dzwonił – ale mógłby podsunąć papiery na biurko Josha. A potem zaliczy obchód, obfitujący zapewne w ciekawe komentarze. 

Wzdychając głęboko, lekarz pomyślał, że nie, on by się na pewno nie powiesił – nie chciałby kłopotać się wiązaniem sobie pętli, szukaniem odpowiedniego miejsca na zamocowanie jej; był na to za leniwy. Dla siebie wybrałby coś prostszego.

Inhalując się nikotyną i substancjami smolistymi, Meighan powrócił myślami do wieczoru w lesie, ze zbiegłym kryminalistą. Taka okazja jak tamta…. Tom nadal czuł żal do swojego jednonocnego kochanka za to, że z nim nie skończył, mając ku temu okazję i chęci. 

Doktor przymknął oczy, zaciągnął się znowu i wspomniał dotyk mężczyzny na swoim ciele…To, jak sprawił, że Thomas po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł chęć do życia – a przynajmniej przez jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia rozkosznych minut, które zapewnił mu Sergio. Pieszczoty mordercy z lasu –brzmiało to jak coś niedorzecznego, ale prawda była taka, że były one dokładnie tym, czego doktor potrzebował, żeby się rozerwać – szkoda tylko, że starczyły na tak krótko. 

A swoją drogą… Ciekawe, czy Serge nadal grasował po aplikacji randkowej, szukając kochanków czy ofiar.

Tknięty nagłym impulsem, Thomas wygrzebał z kieszeni komórkę i otworzył aplikację – wszedł w skrzynkę, potem w profil, z którym prowadził ostatnią rozmowę i…

Deaktywowano. 

A to szkoda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niedługi rozdział, ale powoli do celu.

Kolejne dni mijały doktorowi jak zawsze – godziny spędzone w szpitalu zlewały się w jedno, podczas gdy Thomas rozmyślał o powrocie do domu; gdy już wracał do mieszkania – spełniał absolutne minimum potrzeb fizjologicznych, a potem rzucał się na łóżko… I tak aż do następnego dnia.

 

Parę razy zaglądał jednak do aplikacji randkowej; nie liczył już na to, że ponownie znajdzie Sergio, jednak kierując się jego słowami- cicho liczył na to, że może faktycznie znowu trafi mu się jakiś psychopata. Pewnego pełnego desperacji wieczoru, spędzanego w towarzystwie butelki whisky, Meighan bezpośrednio zapytał, czy ktoś by mu nie wyświadczył przysługi.

 

Mężczyzna, z którym Tom wówczas usiłował flirtować, pozwolił sobie na początek na kilka niewybrednych żartów dotyczących intensywnych przeżyć seksualnych – gdy jednak doktor dosadnie mu uświadomił, że nie chodzi mu wcale o niezapomniany orgazm, ale raczej o zakończenie życia –typ ewidentnie się przestraszył. Zostawiając lekarza z garścią niepochlebnych epitetów- zakończył rozmowę. 

 

W całej swej pijackiej naiwności, doktor Meighan spróbował jeszcze rozmów z dwiema kobietami – żadna jednak nie zgodziła się na układ proponowany przez Thomasa. Co więcej, jedna postraszyła go policją, druga zaś- zasugerowała szukać pomocy psychiatry.

 

Tom oczywiście nie wspomniał o nieużyteczności zasady ‘lekarzu, ulecz się sam’ dotyczącej jego przypadku.

 

Być może właśnie za sprawą tych nieudanych poszukiwań, dwa dni później, gdy doktor Meighan wyszedł ze szpitala popołudniu, a nie w nocy czy rano – mężczyzna zdecydował się na najdłuższą samotną wycieczkę od miesięcy.

 

Komunikacją miejską pokonał odległość na drugi koniec miasta, do apteki; w kieszeni zaś skrywał wypisaną przez samego siebie receptę na bardzo silny środek nasenny.

 

Liczył na to, że w odległym od szpitala miejscu nikt go nie pozna, ani też nie zwróci uwagi na jego receptę – nie mylił się. Poza tym farmaceutka, która go obsługiwała – widocznie zmęczona, otyła kobieta o ziemistej cerze – nie mogła dbać mniej o to, kto wybiera lek wskazany na recepcie. 

 

Obracając w dłoniach niedużą buteleczkę, Thomas spędził drogę bezmyślnie wpatrując się w okno, z wyjątkiem momentów gdy musiał przesiadać się z jednego autobusu do drugiego. Gdy już wysiadł na swoim przystanku – zahaczył o sklep monopolowy, w którym kupił butelkę wysokoprocentowego alkoholu i ruszył do domu.

 

Wszedłszy do mieszkania zdjął płaszcz i kaszkiet, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył do kuchni. Swoje zakupy postawił na ladzie, a potem ściągnął z siebie spodnie i koszulę, które niedbale rzucił na pobliskie krzesło. Chwyciwszy za butelkę, przeszedł do połączonego z pomieszczeniem salonu i wygodnie usiadł na kanapie. 

 

Z głębokim westchnięciem odkleił foliowe zabezpieczenie i odkręcił butelkę – zawahał się jednak przed wzięciem łyku. Z westchnięciem głośniejszym od poprzedniego podniósł się z kanapy i wyjął z kredensu szklankę; uznał bowiem, że spróbuje zachować pozory przyzwoitości.

 

Pierwszą porcję, nalaną do połowy naczynia, wypił jednym haustem, tak samo kolejną. Znajome pieczenie w gardle powoli przeszło w rozpływające się w środku ciepło, mężczyzna zaś nalał sobie ponownie. 

 

Trzecią kolejkę doktor wypił wolniej; czuł, jak jego język drętwieje, a po ramionach przebiega dreszcz. 

 

I tak długo to trwało, pomyślał sobie Tom, zanim do tego doszło. Wpatrywał się w stojącą na ladzie białą, plastikową buteleczkę, i bił się z myślami.

 

Oczywiście, nie zamierzał dziś ich wszystkich połykać. Doskonale wiedział, że w połączeniu z alkoholem, który właśnie pił, prędzej zarzygałby sobie mieszkanie, niż dostał zapaści. Zawsze mógł też zasłabnąć w kałuży własnych wymiocin, a nie była to szczególnie pociągająca perspektywa – a doktor Meighan miał pewne standardy; może i marne, ale standardy.

 

Powoli sącząc drinka, mężczyźnie przemknęło przez myśl – a może powinien popłakać? Tyle się mówi o terapeutycznych efektach płaczu. Gdyby mógł…

 

Albo wpaść w furię, i z frustracji zdemolować mieszkanie, może wybić szybę w oknie czy zbić lustro. Albo wybrać się do któregoś z okolicznych pubów, i wdać w bójkę. 

 

Wychyliwszy do końca ze szklanki, doktor znowu wspomniał wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie Serge’a.

 

Jasne, nie było to nie wiadomo co, ale przez ten krótki czas spędzony w towarzystwie drugiego mężczyzny… Tom czuł się całkiem nieźle. I doktor może spróbowałby ponownie przygodnego seksu, ale po przeżyciu z kryminalistą – Meighan miał najwyraźniej nieosiągalną ambicję, by tym razem faktycznie ktoś go wykończył. Czy to było tak wiele?

 

Mężczyzna krzywo uśmiechnął się sam do siebie – czy to już fetysz? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale śmiesznie było o tym myśleć w ten sposób.

 

Ostrożnie dotykając już niemal niewidocznego śladu na szyi, doktor ponownie sobie nalał, trochę więcej niż poprzednio.

 

Upił nieduży łyk i powoli zsunął palce nieco niżej po torsie, aż do linii włosów, znikającej pod materiałem bokserek. Ze wspomnieniem ciemnowłosego mężczyzny siedzącego mu na kolanach, Tom wsunął dłoń do środka i objął się, by powoli przesunąć w górę i w dół, i jeszcze raz…

 

Ale to nie miało sensu, w ogóle nie był w nastroju, nie czuł żadnego podniecenia, więc z frustracją wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po pilota.

 

Włączył na chwilę stację informacyjną, ale dziesięciominutowy raport ze stanu kraju i świata tylko pogorszył jego nastrój - dlatego też doktor przełączył, najpierw na jakiś serial o wiedźmach, potem program o gotowaniu, aż w końcu zostawił na stacji emitującej dokument o pingwinach. 

 

Pingwiny są zajebiste, pomyślał, obserwując, jak jeden z ptaków przewraca się na lód, by ślizgiem wpaść do wody i z gracją zanurkować po rybę. Zajebiste i nieproblematyczne. No chyba, że jakieś homoseksualne pingwiny podpierdolą innej parze jajko, żeby wysiedzieć je jako swoje –Thomas gdzieś kiedyś o tym czytał, a może ktoś mu o tym opowiadał? Nieważne, swojego zdania o pingwinach i tak nie zmieni.

 

Mężczyzna przechylił do końca szklankę i wypił jej zawartość, zastanawiając się, czy powinien sobie dolać. Miał jutro na wieczorną zmianę, więc na pewno będzie mógł odespać, ale czy kac był tego warty?... 

 

Odstawił szklankę na pobliski stolik, wyłączył telewizor i znowu wbił spojrzenie w buteleczkę stojącą na kuchennej ladzie. Teraz miał okazję na wyciagnięcie ręki… Będzie mógł się tym zająć sam, nie zdawać się na niczyją łaskę. Wystarczy że połknie zawartość opakowania, położy się jak zwykle do łóżka…

 

Miał już plan, plan, który tylko oczekiwał na realizację. Na dniach, wracając z pracy, kupi sobie sok grejpfrutowy, który rozrzedzi krew i zwiększy stężenie leku… I będzie po wszystkim.

 

Nadal jednak… Wolałby, żeby zrobił to ktoś inny. Czy gdyby w końcu zniżył się do tego poziomu, wynajął dziwkę na telefon i zapłacił jej za nakarmienie go tabletkami… Nie, to idiotyczne. 

 

Skoro wie, że chce się zabić, skoro planuje to zrobić, to powinien się tym zająć sam, jak facet; nie ma co liczyć na czyjąkolwiek pomoc. Mimo, że myśl o pewnych szczupłych dłoniach zaciskających się na jego gardle zdawała się dla niego całkiem przyjemna… Nie było szans, że fantazja się kiedyś ziści, więc musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. 

Chociaż, prawdą a bogiem, metoda, na którą się zdecydował, nie do końca mu odpowiadała. Przedawkowanie tabletek było…. Takie pretensjonalne, takie nijakie. No ale co innego? Już postanowił, że nie skoczy z okna. Powieszenie się, po ostatniej sytuacji w pracy, też było nie na miejscu. Nie podetnie sobie żył, bo to spowodowałoby za dużo bałaganu. A tak… przynajmniej będzie czysto. Musi jeszcze tylko obmyślić, jak zagwarantować sobie, że ktoś znajdzie jego ciało, nim postąpi w zaawansowany rozkład i zacznie cuchnąć. Ale jeszcze to zaplanuje. A tymczasem…

 

Thomas podniósł się z kanapy- i natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie. No cóż, ostatecznie, trochę wypił. Wspierając się ręką o meble, mężczyźnie udało się pokonać trasę z salonu do łazienki, gdzie wskoczył pod gorący prysznic.

 

Najchętniej nie wychodziłby spod strumieni, które były tak rozkoszną ulgą dla zbolałego ciała –a może raczej duszy. Rozmyślając o tym, w jak żałosnej sytuacji się znalazł, Meighan dokończył kąpiel, która przeciągnęła się do dobrych trzydziestu minut, a potem szybko się wytarł i ruszył do łóżka. Towarzyszące mu zawroty głowy sugerowały, że jutrzejszy dzień nie obędzie się bez kaca, ale póki co – łóżko zdawało się dość zapraszające i kojące, by lekarz nie przejmował się kolejnym dniem. 

 

Z gonitwą myśli, dziwacznie zniekształconą i wyciszoną przez alkohol, doktor Meighan w końcu usnął, niespokojnym, pełnym niepokojących mar snem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you feel it coming?


	8. Chapter 8

To nie była dobra noc dla Toma. Dobry dzień też nie – czy bowiem można było uznać za dobrą sytuację, w której po nieprzespanym nocnym dyżurze kogoś zastał jeszcze bardziej zapracowany dzień? Trzeba by było być głupcem.

Doktor Meighan słaniał się na nogach próbując zapanować nad zgrają pobudzonych pacjentów, trzpiotkowatych pielęgniarek i lekarzem, który równy był mu stanowiskiem, ale nie poziomem odpowiedzialności. Po 24-godzinnym dyżurze, podczas którego jedyną siłę napędzającą Thomasa stanowiła mieszanka kofeiny i nikotyny, gdy mężczyzna w końcu przekroczył bramy szpitala- zdawało mu się to nierealne. Był tak wyczerpany jak jeszcze nigdy - do towarzyszącego mu zawsze zmęczenia psychicznego dodano ostatek sił fizycznych. 

Tom sam nie wiedział, jak doczołgał się do autobusu- ale gdy tylko zajął miejsce siedzące, natychmiast odpłynął, próbując w minimalnym choć stopniu zregenerować siły. Niestety, spowodowało to, że przegapił swój stop - i wysiadł o dwa przystanki za daleko. Wolał jednak spacer niż dalszą jazdę, bo nawet po flegmatycznym marszu był w domu po 20 minutach, nie zaś po 70.

Gdy w końcu dotarł do mieszkania i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi – nie przejmował się nawet zdjęciem ubrań; jak stał, tak padł na stojącą w salonie kanapę.

***

Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, nim się ocknął.

Otworzywszy oczy zorientował się, że nie zdjął okularów przed drzemką – na szczęście nie wygięły się ani nie połamały, jedynie nieco boleśnie ucisnęły miejsce na skroni, w którym od jakiegoś czasu znajdowała się wąska, niemal niezauważalna blizna. 

Mężczyzna zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz dłonią; zastanawiał się, która mogła być godzina i co go tak nagle obudziło. Podniósł się i zdjął w końcu płaszcz, wymięty po drzemce; rzucił go na oparcie kanapy niedbałym ruchem, następnie zaś skierował się do kuchni, zapaliwszy po drodze światło.

Jego wzrok niemal natychmiast padł na opakowanie z tabletkami, stojące od jakiegoś czasu na blacie.

Niepozorna, plastikowa buteleczka z białą etykietką przykuwała jego uwagę niemal każdej chwili, którą spędzał w jej pobliżu. Czasami Thomas myślał o tym, jak szybko zacznie działać lek, gdy już połknie wszystkie tabletki. 

Usiadłszy przy stole, Tom podparł się ręką i mierzył buteleczkę wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się, czy to już czas? Czy już czas, aby w końcu pozwolić sobie odpocząć? 

Lekarz wyjął z kieszeni spodni komórkę i sprawdził godzinę- 23:37. Spał cały wieczór; dość krótko, by, w teorii, drzemka działała odświeżająco – teoria jednak nijak się miała to stanu rzeczywistego, Thomas czuł się bowiem równie zmęczony, co zawsze. 

Mężczyzna złożył głowę na skrzyżowanych ramionach, opierając się na blacie stołu; przymknął oczy i zaczął planować.

Miał wprawdzie ambitne plany, by przed połknięciem tabletek rozrzedzić nieco krew, aby przyspieszyć wchłanianie leku, ale na dobrą sprawę – po co? Skoro i tak zamierza przyjąć całe opakowanie, to dodatkowe zabiegi zwiększające stężenie środka w jego organizmie nie mają większego sensu.

Postanowił, że gdy wstanie od stołu, zrobi sobie herbatę, zapali papierosa i przejdzie do rzeczy. 

Plastikowa buteleczka zawierała 30 tabletek; duży kubek napoju powinien wystarczyć na popicie wszystkich po kolei. 

Meighan zmierzwił sobie włosy i ponownie wbił wzrok w opakowanie, zdające się niemal jaśnieć w kuchennej ciemności.

Przypomniało mu się, że swego czasu zamieniono część opakowań leków nasennych; z buteleczek, takich jak ta przed nim, na kartoniki z blistrami. Ponoć udowodniono, że gdy ludzie musieli wyciskać tabletki, jedna po drugiej, uświadamiali sobie trochę rzeczy; ilość środka chemicznego, który zamierzają przyjąć, wagę swego czynu, jego konsekwencje… Rezygnowali wówczas ze swoich planów.

Może to i dobre rozwiązanie, pomyślał doktor. Jeżeli ktoś do ostatniej chwili miał wątpliwości, to w procesie wydobywania tabletek z opakowania mógł pod ich wpływem zmienić swoją decyzję. W jego przypadku jednakże… Nie miało to takiego znaczenia.

Dobrze wiedział, na co się decyduje; z rozmysłem wybrał swój ostatni lek, i zrobił to nie pod względem opakowania, ale toksyczności. Traf chciał, że ten akurat środek sprzedawany jest w buteleczce, którą wystarczy odkręcić i przechylić, by wysypać całą jej zawartość jednym ruchem.

W zasadzie jednak, mógłby łykać wszystkie pojedynczo. Może nawet zanotuje, przy której zauważył zmianę samopoczucia i senność? Ale nie, nie ma co się bawić w takie rzeczy; i tak nikogo to nie zainteresuje. On zaś nie będzie tracił czasu na żadne obserwacje – zje, co jego, i wróci na kanapę w salonie. 

Jeszcze na moment przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w otaczające go dźwięki.

Zza okna dochodziły zgłuszone odgłosy aut; gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć policyjną syrenę. 

Ktoś wszedł do kamienicy, w której Tom mieszkał; mężczyzna rozpoznawał ciężkie szuranie starych drzwi, i skrzypiące pod czyimiś krokami schody. 

Coś zabulgotało w ścianach, czy może raczej w rurach za ścianami, a z mieszkania piętro wyżej docierał do niego hałas telewizora – telenoweli lub serwisu informacyjnego, a może czegokolwiek, co mogło lecieć w kablówce na chwilę przed północą.

Wyrzuciwszy z siebie głośne westchnienie, doktor wstał w końcu od stołu; nalał wody do czajnika i wstawił go na gaz, a potem wyjął z szafki kubek i włożył do niego saszetkę z herbatą.

Nim jednak mężczyzna zdążył się obrócić, aby sięgnąć po leżącą na parapecie paczkę papierosów… Ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi.

-Co do diabła...- wyrwało się lekarzowi, który zamarł w bezruchu. 

Kto mógłby go nachodzić o tej porze? Thomas nie miał pojęcia. 

Przez chwilę stał, nasłuchując. Nie usłyszał jednak żadnego wołania, nikt się nie przedstawił na odległość- wobec czego doktor zdecydował się zignorować niezapowiedzianego gościa, i ruszył w stronę parapetu.

Ledwo zdążył otworzyć okno i podnieść kartonik z papierosami – pukanie się powtórzyło. 

Na litość boską, kto się przypałętał, myślał doktor, z głębokim westchnięciem wychodząc z kuchni. 

Po drodze próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy nie słyszał może ostatnio plotek o najściach późną porą, związanych z rozbojami, ale nawet jeżeli takie rzeczy miały miejsce – co to za różnica? W sumie, to byłoby nawet wygodne, gdyby ktoś chciał go odstrzelić – on miałby problem z głowy, a hałas mógłby kogoś zaalarmować, i znaleziono by jego ciało… 

Ale nie, nie, znowu się rozmarzył. 

Lekarz odkluczył drzwi… I ujrzał najmniej spodziewany widok.

-Jak leci, smutasie?

W progu, nonszalancko opierając się o futrynę, z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach, stał nie kto inny, a jego kochanek sprzed paru tygodni. 

Sergio Pizzorno we własnej osobie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> za dwa dni egzamin, a ja się nie umiem wziąć za naukę, więc updatuję fika ;______;


	9. Chapter 9

-Co ty tu robisz?

-Wpadłem w odwiedziny. – oświadczył z uśmiechem ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. –Mogę wejść?

Doktor przez chwilę wpatrywał się w gościa pełnym niezrozumienia wzrokiem, ostatecznie jednak wpuścił go do mieszkania. 

Pizzorno wszedł do środka, i zupełnie jakby znał rozkład lokalu– skierował swe kroki do kuchni; akurat, gdy wkroczył do pomieszczenia, rozległ się gwizd czajnika. 

-Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli się poczęstuję herbatą?- zapytał pogodnym tonem i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, sięgnął do jednej z szafek – w której, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, znalazł kartonik herbaty Yorkshire.

Thomas obserwował przybysza z nietęgą miną. Widok mężczyzny był zaskakujący, a co więcej - jego przybycie pokrzyżowało lekarzowi plany. 

-Dowiem się, czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę?- odezwał się doktor, z marsową miną krzyżując ręce na piersi. 

-Interesy później, najpierw przyjemności. – oświadczył Sergio, krzątając się przy przygotowaniu herbaty.

Lekarz zdecydował się w końcu usiąść przy kuchennym stole; możliwie dyskretnym ruchem zgarnął po drodze buteleczkę z lekami, gdy zaś zajął miejsce – w milczeniu obserwował, jak kryminalista szykuje dwa kubki z napojem.

Wyciągnąwszy z lodówki butelkę mleka, Sergio odkręcił opakowanie i powąchał jego zawartość – krzywiąc się na kwaśny zapach.

-To już się chyba nie nadaje…

-Najprawdopodobniej.

-Niedobrze.- podsumował Pizzorno z niezadowolonym grymasem, odstawiając butelkę na blat. Sięgnął po stojącą w pobliżu cukierniczkę i szczodrze posłodził herbatę. –No ale nic, tak też sobie poradzimy, prawda?- odparł mężczyzna, stawiając przed doktorem kubek z mocnym naparem. –Co tam słychać?

-Żyję.- odpowiedział krótko Tom, nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. 

-Fajnie. Ale to chyba nie jest długofalowy plan? – zapytał kryminalista, szczerząc się w uśmiechu.

-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – odpowiedział Thomas z rezerwą, obejmując obiema dłońmi kubek z herbatą.

Sergio parsknął śmiechem i podparł się na ręce, wpatrzony w twarz doktora.

-No przestań już, wtedy w lesie nie byłeś taki skromny. Przecież wiem, co planujesz. – zapewnił Pizzorno, doktor zaś zmarszczył brwi.

-Skąd niby…

Mężczyzna nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią, najpierw studząc herbatę krótkimi podmuchami, później zaś zaryzykował łyk gorącego napoju… Po którym nastąpiło soczyste przekleństwo.  
Thomas uniósł brwi w politowaniu, ale nie skomentował nierozsądnego zachowania, nadal oczekując odpowiedzi na niedokończone pytanie.

-Obserwowałem cię. – oświadczył w końcu Sergio. – Na początku raczej profilaktycznie, chciałem się upewnić, że na mnie nie doniesiesz…

-Przecież powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię. – wtrącił doktor, a Serge przewrócił oczyma.

-Tak, bo uwierzyłbym na słowo facetowi, którego przeleciałem w lesie. – lekki uśmiech igrający na ustach kryminalisty mógł sugerować, że dobrze wspominał ich leśną schadzkę. –Tak czy inaczej przekonałem się, że szczery z ciebie facet, a to zdecydowany plus. Ale poza tym, że szczery, to zdajesz się być znudzony.

„Powiedziałbym, że to raczej depresja, ale kontynuuj” pomyślał Thomas, oczekując ciągu dalszego.

-Uruchomiłem swoje wtyczki, popytałem tu i tam, sam trochę zaobserwowałem… Ktoś, kto spędza na spaniu każdą chwilę w domu nie potrzebowałby raczej tabletek nasennych, nie? Zwłaszcza takich, po które jeździ na drugi koniec miasta. A swoją drogą, tabletki? Mało oryginalne.

-Nie zależy mi na oryginalności, tylko na skuteczności. –oświadczył dosadnie doktor, w odpowiedzi na kpinę słyszalną w głosie Sergio. 

-Tabletki są nudne, stać cię na więcej. – stwierdził ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, unosząc do ust kubek z herbatą.

-A ty co, zamierzasz mnie teraz podżegać do samobójstwa?

-Tego wcale nie muszę robić.- zauważył Sergio. –Ale ktoś, kto ma dość jaj, żeby nie wzruszył go nóż przystawiony do gardła, mógłby wybrać bardziej kozacką metodę.

Doktor parsknął śmiechem na słowo ‘kozacki’ w odniesieniu do sposobu zakończenia życia i odpowiedział:

-Nie chciałem robić bałaganu. Poza tym, nienaruszone ciało lepiej się zachowa i łatwiej je sprzątnąć.

-Tym się przejmujesz? – zapytał Pizzorno z niedowierzeniem podszytym rozbawieniem.

-Nie ma co robić komuś problemu. – odparł zdawkowo lekarz i upił nieco herbaty. 

Przez chwilę mężczyźni obserwowali się z zaciekawieniem, popijając herbatę i zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powie ten drugi. 

W pewnej chwili Sergio odwrócił się i sięgnął po leżącą na parapecie paczkę. Otworzywszy kartonik, wysunął z niego dwa papierosy oraz schowaną tam zapalniczkę, po czym chwycił jedną z fajek w usta i odpalił.

Meighan darował sobie uwagę, że nie pali w tym mieszkaniu w miejscach innych niż okna, i przyjął podsuwanego papierosa. Serge pstryknął zapalniczkę, podstawiając ją Thomasowi, a lekarz zaciągnął się, by podpalić. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że nie ma popielniczki. Co za głupota, pomyślał, być palaczem i nie mieć popielniczki… Ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, podłoga powinna wystarczyć.

Palili w ciszy, przerywanej co jakiś czas wydychanym dymem, czy stuknięciem kubka o blat stołu. Po raz kolejny tego wieczora zza okien dobiegał hałas syren. 

-Mam propozycję. –odezwał się w końcu Sergio. 

-Jedną z tych nie do odrzucenia? –zapytał Tom z bladym uśmiechem, gdy kryminalista zaciągał się głęboko toksycznym dymem.

-Wiesz… Jak ją odrzucisz, to pewnie się zabijesz, tak jak planowałeś. – zauważył mężczyzna. –Więc nie wiem, w jakim stopniu byłoby to zadowalające.

-Dla mnie? Bardzo.

-Domyślam się. Ale liczę, że mimo wszystko się skusisz. 

-No a na co miałbym się skusić?

Sergio dopił swoją herbatę i poprawił się w krześle, przyjmując bardziej oficjalną pozę. Z łokciami wspartymi na stole i czubkami palców złączonymi w geście niemieckiej kanclerz, wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie w doktora.

-Chcę, żebyś przyszedł na fuchę do mnie. 

-Że co takiego? - zapytał Thomas, wydmuchnąwszy cicho trochę dymu. –Niby jaką fuchę?

Sergio uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i spokojnie dopalał papierosa.

W końcu, mieli trochę czasu – Sergio się nie śpieszył… A Tom i tak nie planował następnego dnia iść do pracy.

-Przyjdź do mnie i lecz moich ludzi.- odezwał się w końcu szczupły mężczyzna.

-Miałbym robić to samo, od czego chcę uciec? Nie, dzięki.- prychnął doktor i zgasił resztkę papierosa o blat stołu, pozostawiając sterczący, zgnieciony niedopałek.

-Spójrz na to inaczej. – zaczął Sergio z lekkim uśmiechem. –Nudzisz się w szpitalu; to widać. Brakuje ci dreszczyku emocji. A u mnie? Nie wiesz, z czym masz do czynienia, żadnej karty przebiegu choroby, żadnych sanitariuszy. Nigdy nie wiesz, czy ktoś, kogo diagnozujesz, nie strzeli ci zaraz kulki w łeb, bo każdy nosi broń. – dodał zachęcającym tonem. –Nie uważasz, że to kusząca propozycja?

Thomas zamyślił się, rozważając słowa swojego gościa. Właściwie, trochę odmiany mogło mu posłużyć… A szanse na to, że zginie w trakcie pracy nie były wadą- wprost przeciwnie. Gdyby jednak się zdecydował, znaczyłoby to, że będzie musiał ponownie budzić się, aby słuchać ludzi, którym powinien pomóc, jednocześnie nie umiejąc pomóc samemu sobie…

-Poza tym… -Serge przerwał chwilową ciszę -Podobało mi się, jak się pieprzyliśmy. – rzucił Pizzorno, wyciągając resztkę papierosa z ust i gasząc go o blat, podobnie jak poprzednio Thomas.- Moglibyśmy to jeszcze powtórzyć. No i mógłbyś się zabawić przed śmiercią, jeżeli tak bardzo ci na niej zależy. 

-Jak niby miałbym się zabawić?- zapytał beznamiętnym tonem doktor, kryjąc swoje rosnące zaintrygowanie ofertą.

-A bo ja wiem…- westchnął Pizzorno. –Jakkolwiek ci pasuje, cokolwiek cię kręci. Nie wiem, czy chcesz się nawciągać koksu z brzucha kubańskich tancerek, zaliczyć numerek z gwiazdą porno, czy…

-Chciałbym się wyspać. 

-Aha. No co kto lubi. – podsumował raźno kryminalista i nachyliwszy się nad blatem stołu, znanym doktorowi gestem powiódł palcami po szorstkim od zarostu policzku Thomasa. –Skoro tak, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że mam bardzo wygodne łóżko.

Lekarz parsknął śmiechem słysząc tę informację:

-Proponujesz mi w ten sposób rolę nałożnika? – lekki uśmiech igrał na ustach Toma, gdy wypowiadał pytanie, jego gość zaś w odpowiedzi nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami:

-Tobie pewnie obojętnie, gdzie śpisz, a ja serio mam wygodne łóżko. No i przydałby mi się ktoś, kto by mnie grzał nocą. – głos Sergio zdawał się niemal rozmarzony. –A ty wyglądasz na kogoś, do kogo dobrze byłoby się przytulić.

Słysząc te słowa, doktor Meighan nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego parsknięcia – nie dowierzał bowiem własnym uszom. Założył jednak, ze Pizzorno się zgrywa, więc pozwolił sobie wtrącić coś do tej zabawy.

-Nie no, o ile dobrze pamiętam, to na łyżeczkę sypiasz od trzeciej randki. – przypomniał z przekąsem, z zaciekawieniem czekając na rozwój sytuacji.

-Jesteś na tyle specjalny, że mógłbym dla ciebie zmienić swoje zwyczaje.- oświadczył kryminalista z czarującym uśmiechem, na widok którego Thomas również lekko się uśmiechnął. 

-Zatem jak to sobie wyobrażasz?- po chwili doktor Meighan podjął temat. –Miałbym się do ciebie wprowadzić, robić za twojego kochanka i terapeutę innych kryminalistów?

-Zasadniczo o tym myślałem. No a w międzyczasie mógłbyś zdobyć nowe doświadczenia, może wypróbować różne substancje, którymi mógłbyś się zabić….

-Coś bardziej kozackiego od tabletek? – zasugerował sarkastycznie doktor.

-A jakże!- potaknął Serge. –Mam sporo znajomości, mogę załatwić jaki tylko towar zechcesz. To jak?

Doktor zamilknął, zastanawiając się nad propozycją. Ostatecznie, i tak planował ze wszystkim skończyć, ale skoro tak długo to odkładał, trochę więcej dni nie powinno robić różnicy, czyż nie?

Thomas podniósł wzrok na swojego gościa. W świetle ulicznych lamp, wpadającym przez kuchenne okno, twarz Sergio zdawała się wyrzeźbiona w cieniach i półcieniach, należąc nie do człowieka, ale do jakiejś eterycznej istoty - jednie błyszczące oczy dawały znać, że w pozornie spokojnej postaci czai się niespokojny duch. I to ten duch najwyraźniej oczekiwał towarzystwa doktora. 

-Mam czas do namysłu? 

-Dopóki nie wyjdę z tego mieszkania. Bo zakładam, że wyjdę z tobą albo bez ciebie. –oświadczył Sergio. –Jednak nie ukrywam, że wolałbym pierwszą wersję. 

Po tym, jak przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami, doktor pokręcił głową, nie mogąc pojąć sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

-Dlaczego tak ci zależy? Dlaczego obchodzi cię jakiś facet, którego spotkałeś raz w życiu, tylko po to, żeby się przejebać? – pytał, w odpowiedzi uzyskując wywrócenie oczami.

-A czemu niby nie? Może zachciało mi się zostać filantropem? Nie zadawaj dodatkowych pytań, po prostu skorzystaj z okazji. -ton Pizzorna zdawał się niedorzecznie lekki. 

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, Thomas zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz dłonią. Przez chwilę rozmasowywał skronie, pozwalając chaotycznym myślom pędzić po umyśle bez większego filtrowania.  
W końcu mężczyzna z powrotem założył na nos okulary i podniósł wzrok na swojego towarzysza – który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu rozluźniony i, zdawało się, zadowolony z obserwowania rozterek lekarza.

Tom powinien to wszystko przemyśleć… Nie. Powinien od razu odrzucić ofertę, ale skoro tego nie zrobił na wstępie, to wypadałoby ją przemyśleć. Ale..

Było późno, a Meighanowi właśnie nie wyszło samobójstwo… Więc uznał, że nie ma co zagłębiać się w sprawę – i zasugerował się słowami swojego gościa.

-No dobra. Zgadzam się. – postanowił Tom, patrząc na Sergio, który z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową. 

-I super. Wobec tego, idziemy. – powiedział Pizzorno, nie podnosząc się jednak z miejsca. –Chyba, że chcesz coś ze sobą zabrać?

-Ale co? 

-Nie wiem, szczoteczkę do zębów, jakieś gacie, skarpetki…- westchnął Sergio. – Jakbyś wziął ze sobą bloczek do recept i swoją pieczątkę to byłoby zajebiście.

-Oczekujesz, że będę coś komuś wypisywał? 

-Równie dobrze możesz się na coś przydać, skoro już u mnie będziesz. – oświadczył mężczyzna. –Przy zachowaniu namiastki legalności.

Doktor prychnął cicho, ale podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył na poszukiwanie rzeczy, które mogłyby mu się przydać w siedziby kryminalisty. Nie przewidywał, że zagrzeje tam miejsce na dłużej, ale na wszelki wypadek – wziął parę kompletów bielizny i ze trzy zmiany odzieży. W ciemnościach wybrał z szuflady trochę skarpet, na chybił trafił, nie mając głowy ani widoczności do dobierania ich w pary. Do tego dorzucił wspomnianą szczoteczkę do zębów, a ponadto bloczek do recept wraz z pieczątką… I wrzucił wszystko do plecaka, wyciągniętego z dna szafy pierwszy raz od lat. 

Przez chwilę zawahał się nad portfelem - czy dokument tożsamości i karta debetowa przydadzą mu się w takim środowisku? Mało prawdopodobne. Już prędzej ktoś by je mu ukradł, wraz z tożsamością…. Ale czy to faktycznie był problem?

Nie miał wartych uwagi oszczędności, a kariera, niegdyś wspaniale prosperująca, podupadła wraz z jego chęcią do życia. Mimo wszystko…  
Zawinął portfel w starą, spraną koszulkę z logo uwielbianego dawniej zespołu, i schował zawiniątko do pudełka po butach, które wyciągnął spod łóżka. Kryjówka nie była zbyt zmyślna, ale wystarczała na tymczasowe przechowanie dokumentów, a co będzie później… To się zobaczy. 

Raz jeszcze zastanowił się nad tym, co robi. Uciekał od codziennego życia w ramiona cieszącego się wybitnie złą sławą kryminalisty. Najpewniej nie powinien był tego robić, ale propozycja Pizzorna to pierwsza rzecz od dawna, która szczerze go zainteresowała, wręcz wzbudziła jakąś iskrę – ciekawości, może fascynacji… Dalej nie było to coś, przez co zamierzał zrezygnować ze swojego planu zakończenia życia, ale tymczasowo planował go odroczyć; a na jak długo, to czas pokaże.

-Zwarty i gotowy?- zapytał Sergio, pojawiając się nagle w progu sypialni. Mężczyzna oparł się o framugę, z rękami nonszalancko wspartymi na ramionach, i obserwował doktora.

-Tak, tak sądzę. – odparł Thomas z cieniem wahania. Rozglądając się po raz ostatni po pokoju… Nie czuł chyba tego, co powinien – nie czuł bowiem żalu, nie miał przeczucia, że popełnia błąd. Porzucenie dotychczasowego życia zdawało się przychodzić nadzwyczaj beznamiętnie. 

-Co, szukasz jeszcze ulubionego pluszaka, czy lampki nocnej? – zakpił Sergio, widząc rozważającego swój brak rozterek lekarza.

Zarzuciwszy plecak na ramię, Meighan postanowił nie przedłużać rozstania z dotychczasowym miejscem zamieszkania. Bez słowa minął stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę i skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

Założył płaszcz i czapkę, zdjął z wieszaka klucze i wyszedł z mieszkania, na korytarzu czekając na Sergio.

-No dobra, jednak poszło szybciej niż oczekiwałem. –powiedział bardziej do siebie kryminalista, opuściwszy mieszkanie; obserwował, jak Thomas zatrzaskuje drzwi i zamyka je na klucz. 

-Spodziewałeś się jakichś scen? – zapytał bez zainteresowania lekarz, chowając pęczek kluczy do kieszeni, gotów, by wyruszyć w drogę.


End file.
